Time To Think
by tntfan
Summary: Examines psychological difficulties after years of self denial.  After a near death experience and a gift - a friend, Jane is compelled  to question her happiness for the first time in her life.  Examines  the inner fears.


**Time To Think**

It's been a long stressful morning. Maura is exhausted but refuses to leave the medical unit until she feels that both Jane and Frankie are out of peril. She is well aware that this is a critical period for both of them. Although she's confident the trauma units are doing all they can, the fight belongs to both Jane and Frankie.

The Rizzoli's are praying and anxiously waiting for more news. They've learned how dangerously close their son and daughter had come to losing their lives today. How Maura managed under trying circumstances to keep Frankie alive until he could receive appropriate medical attention. Friends and co-workers who were present at the precinct had informed the Rizzoli's how tirelessly Maura had worked to try to save both their son and daughter.

They were directed to a waiting room, where time seems to be standing still.

For Maura the hours pass too slowly, she is anxious and unable to rest. She plays and twirls her ring unconsciously as she stares out the window. She can't help but relive the fleeting gaze her friend embraced as she looked up to her in a desperate moment. Maura questions how she ever managed to react when a part of her came so close to shutting down. She now realizes that it was her knowledge that took over, it was knowing what to do in those critical moment to save her friends life. Maura closes her eyes and slowly takes a few deep breathes.

For the Rizzoli's, to know their son and daughter are both in surgery and fighting for their lives is more than they can endure at this time. Angela in her silence is pressed to her husbands' chest as he cradles her in his arms. They are hopeful and praying that someone will soon deliver some encouraging news.

In a moment of silence, the door swings open.

Two surgeons enter the room and approach the family. Maura quickly looks for any sign that can foretell the news they bear for the family. As they stand to greet one another, one of the surgeons gives an affirming gesture, a thumb's up, which instantly lowers the tension.

"You all can relax, we have good news."

"Your son is out of surgery and doing quit well. We're optimistic. Surgery went very well. He's going to be fine."

Though relieved and grateful, Angela Rizzoli breaks out into tears and can not control her trembling. It's what they have been praying to hear. It's good news. Maura is moved to put her arm around Angela's shoulders and draw her close to her side.

Frank Rizzoli extends his hand to the doctors. He takes a deep breath, the good news is reassuring.

Maura is pleased to hear the report.

"I'm Dr. Campbell, Chief trauma surgeon here at General and this is Dr. Bonnelli, surgeon and Thoracic specialist."

They shake hands as they all introduce one another.

"Nice to meet you; Dr. Campbell, Dr. Bonnelli. Thank you, for all you've done, for Frankie, our son. Thank you. It's wonderful to know, its great news. Thank you!" Frank can't help to repeat himself.

In the moment's exhilaration, Frank introduces his wife. Angela reaches out to shake their hands. "This is my wife, Angela, Frankie's mother."

She begins to thank the Doctors.

"Thank you so much for the good news. Oh God, thank you! Frankie's alright! We've just been waiting and praying. The waiting is so hard. It seems like..."

Dr. Campbell gently interrupts.

"I understand Mrs. Rizzoli. He's being well taken care of. We apologize for the waiting! We got here as soon as we could. Your son is going to be just fine. Everything went better then expected."

Angela wipes running tears from her face.

Frank reaches for Maura. He quickly introduces Maura as a member of the family.

"This is Dr. Maura Isles, a member of our family." It brings a smile to Maura's face.

She extends her hand to each doctor and replies.

"Maura, please! We appreciate all that you've done, thank you! It's wonderful news."

Upon hearing her name, Dr. Bonnelli immediately recalls the information that was made available to him by one of the trauma consultant's.

"Ah! Yes! And good job by the way. I understand you're the doctor, the pathologist, who's responsible for taking decisive action, under some rather difficult circumstances."

Maura nods her head, yes.

In a sincere tone, Dr. Bonnelli adds, "Your knowledge saved his life. Every moment was critical and the actions you took helped to extend his life. You did very well, Maura.

Maura is humbled and grateful everything worked out for Frankie. She stumbles for words. It's one of those moments that confirm; some knowledge is better then nothing.

"I... I wasn't alone, Jane was very helpful. Frankie's sister! She and I... we did our best under the conditions. It was terrible, it was all I could do." she humbly acknowledged.

Dr. Bonnelli interjects, "If it wasn't for you, he most probably would not have made it. You gave him more time. You did well. He's fine now. He's expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank you," she uttered with a sigh of relief.

Angela, a grateful mother, puts her arm around Maura. She will never forget what Maura did for Frankie and Jane.

Dr. Campbell proceeds to explain, adding more information.

"We understand, this has been a long and difficult for you folks. It's been all over the news. Our trauma teams have been very busy. And we understand you also have your daughter in surgery at this time as well. But you should know that as we were scrubbing and preparing for surgery we were made aware that they were both a brother and sister team we had in OR. We had also received reports that your daughter had been managed and stabilized by the medics on her way to the emergency room. Which is very important. Last we heard .. her statues appeared very manageable. That all works in her favor. If it's any consolation, and I'm proud to say, she is being cared for by one of the best medical trauma teams in the country."

The information is helpful. Maura understands the favorable attributes.

Feeling quit hopeful at the moment, Frank replies, "Thank you! I'm sure, I can see that!" he said while adding a smile.

"But outside of that, have you received any news... an update on your daughter?" Dr. Campbell asked.

"On Jane? No! Dr. Campbell. We were escorted here and were told that someone would let us know something as soon as possible. We've been here, waiting for I don't know how long, it seems like hours. You're the first to tell us anything." explained Frank.

"I understand, I'll try and get an update on your daughter, Jane for you folks. For now, your son's surgery went very well." commented Dr. Campbell.

"Doing very well" interrupted Dr. Bonnelli.

Maura ventures to ask.

"What more can you tell us Dr. Bonnelli? Where do we stand right now, his injury's, what is Frankie's prognosis?"

Dr. Bonnelli begins to explain,

"Of course the blunt trauma mandated careful search for any thoracic injuries. The impacting forces caused two rib fractures to the middle rib cage. The good news is: there was no costochondral separation, nor any damage to his spleen and no esophageal injuries. What we did find was simultaneous pneumotherax which caused fractional but nevertheless contralateral parenchyma and some blood vessel rupture of the bronchi. Using video-assisted thoracoscopic surgery we were able to both diagnose and evacuate residual hematomas. You were effective Dr. Isles, you correctly intervened in an orderly and timely manner and prevented further respiratory and cardic decompensation.

Maura quietly nodded her head. She understands but the medical jargon has Angela worked up and she's wondering what it all means. She wants earnestly to be a part of what is being said about her son. She looks at Dr. Campbell with a puzzled look. Understandably she wants involved.

"Dr. Campbell, what does that all mean? Blood and vessel ruptures... whaa..."

He nods his head and kindly interjects.

"Simply put Angela, we surgically were able to stop the internal bleeding. His blood pressure is back to normal, he's stable." Dr. Campbell understands that medical terms can often be unfamiliar and misunderstood by most lay persons. He recognizes the families anxiety and tries to calm them in a most simple but factual manner.

"We're going to keep him for a few days for close observation. We will manage his fluid intake and just keep an eye on him... just to make sure things continue to go well. You'll see a tube in his side, which will remain there for the next 4, 5 days. It's there for drainage. Your son will be experiencing some discomfort. We are going to make him as comfortable as possible. He's going to need plenty of bed rest. He's a very strong, young man. We're confident he's going to make a full recovery rather quickly Mrs. Rizzoli."

Dr. Bonnelli looks into Angela's eyes and enlightens her understanding. "It's a bit difficult to breathe with fractured ribs, so they're going to make him as comfortable as possible. So he can breathe a little easier."

Dr. Campbell continues by saying.

"We'll take this one day at a time, but let me say we are very optimistic."

Dr. Bonnelli looks at Dr. Campbell confidently and nods his head, yes.

At the moment, everyone is quite exhilarated about Frankie's good news

Angela is heard expressing some of her excitement.

"Oh God, thank you!" she said as she briefly closed her eyes.

Grateful, Angela turns to look at Maura. She knows Maura saved his life.

Dr. Campbell looks at everyone and asks, "Are there any other questions, anything else I can help you with?"

Frank is so elated with the positive diagnoses that he can't think of anything to question at the moment.

Angela returns Dr. Campbell a smile and holds her hands to her chest.

"When can we see him Dr. Campbell?" Angela asked nervously.

"He's being prepared to be moved and very soon someone will be in to inform you. It shouldn't be too much longer Mrs. Rizzoli," Dr. Campbell replied. "Under such trying circumstances... and they are Boston's finest, we will try and arrange rooms, on the same floor not too far from one another... on opposite wings. That should help make things a little easier on the family. Not too far from one another."

Frank and Angela look at each other with a smile.

"Meanwhile, I'll try and get an update from my colleagues, on Jane, your daughter's condition. Get someone to inform you statues... see how she's coming along. How's that?" Dr. Campbell asked, trying to keep them optimistic.

He extends his hand to the family. The Rizzoli's are appreciative.

Frank quickly responses by saying, "Thank you, that would be very nice, to hear how she's doing. We appreciate that Dr. Campbell."

Angela is moved and adds her feelings, "Dr. Campbell, this is sooo hard. The waiting is so hard."

"I understand" added Dr. Campbell.

Maura squeezes her lips and nods her head in agreement with Angela but also understands that these matters do take time. She extends her hand and politely adds, "Thank you Dr. Campbell.

While shaking the hand of Dr. Bonnelli, Frankie's surgeon, Frank proceeds to say "As a father, Thank you!"

They conclude their session with hand shakes.

This was a good out come for the doctors and Frankie. They were happy to give the family the good news. Too often the scenario is a sad and difficult one.

With a nod and the awareness that the family is still under a degree of pressure, waiting to hear some news about their daughter; they turn towards the door and just as they are about to exit, Dr. Bonnelli gives the family another thumbs up.

Angela watches the door as it closes behind them. She is motivated to explain what she feels.

"Oh what nice Doctors! Why can't the world, people, be like that all the time?"

Maura smiles, she appreciates the qualities Angela wields. She reaches for her cell phone, intent on informing Korsak and Frost on Frankie's status.

The morning's tragedy has demanded their attention at the station.

* * *

Hours have past, the minutes edge towards the early hours of the evening.

Although Jane's injuries have been attended to successfully, the bullet has created circumstances that have impaired movement on her lower right leg. Upon exiting, the bullet had passed through the lumbar area causing fractional injuries to her nervous system. The left side of her lower body is able to respond to stimuli but her right leg lacks all sensation.

Dr. LaCross, Jane's doctor, reiterated to the family how lucky Jane had come from shattering her spinal cord. The bullet had missed her spin by inches. From years of experience, she shed some hope on Jane's prognosis. She believes an optimistic attitude can go a long way with recovery. She cautiously pointed out that time is what is needed to make a true diagnosis.

At this time, the Rizzoli's are about to leave Jane's room to go to Frankie's room, taking turns with their son and daughter. Maura remains with Jane and promises to let them know of any change.

"Thanks Maura, I just want him to know we're there. You know how he does; every now and then he opens his eyes. I just don't want him to think no-ones there!" Angela explained anxiously.

Maura intends to reassure Angela and Frank.

"It's OK! Do what you feel you need to do. I understand Angela. I'm here! Jane won't be alone, and I'll let you know if there's any change. Promise!" she said, supporting their decision. "I'm here!" she added. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks Maura, I don't know what we would have done without you today?" Frank said sincerely. You made it ..." Frank try's to explain, but Maura's hand gestures interrupt Frank, to let him know it's OK to go.

"Thanks Maura!" he adds sincerely. They leave the room, their minds are at rest.

It's the first time all day that Maura has been left alone with her friend Jane. Maura pulls the chair closer to Jane and leans closer to her. As she sits, she pauses quietly.

She looks at Jane and softly glides aside hairs that grace her forehead. She continues to look at Jane for a few seconds then puts her head down in silent thought. She can hear the hissing of the oxygen and the beeps being made by machines and monitors. Once again, the hospital setting forces a perspective, compelling her into deep thought. A long trying day and how close they all had come to losing their lives. How quickly, it all can come to an end.

Maura slowly reaches to take Jane's hand. She feels warm and serene to the touch. Maura is finding that it doesn't get easier understanding the dangers their jobs can incur.

Benevolent and altruistic, her friend lays before her, having almost sacrificed her life to save the life of her bother. She understands; but at what a cost. Maura is well aware how close they are to one another. She reflects on how they joke and play at work. How easily they are able to talk to each other. How they make time for one another to discuss whatever may concern them at the moment. Their relationship is so free, honest, and loving. They are true brother and sister.

How often she has yearned to be so loved by someone. She can't help but question the possibilities she and Collin could have had; had they known they were related to one another. In her life, Maura has come to understand there's too little love in the world and what little love there is; there's too little time to share it.

Maura often finds she is thankful and lucky to have Jane in her life.

She loves the qualities she finds in her friend. A loving, unselfish and giving person, always trying to make things better for others and the world around her. Maura knows, it doesn't come without a price. Jane is always giving, without expectations.

Maura knows her friend well enough to know that despite all of Jane's bravado and outward dramatics, she knows that Jane emphasizes; only to hide inside the very things she lacks and fears. How humanly beautiful Maura finds that to be. To her it's so obvious; it brings a smile to her face. She loves Jane and she is well aware that Jane loves her.

Jane's friendship means the world to her. It's the first time in Maura's life, outside of her intellectual interests that someone has been able to distract her from her loneliness. Jane opened a door to a world Maura has longed for most of her life. She can't let go. She's finding that the emotional connection, the tie she shares with Jane needs to be re-evaluated. She realizes how often so much is taken for granted.

Suddenly there's someone reaching down and offering a cup of coffee.

"You're a good friend! You must be Maura?" a male voice is heard saying.

Maura is surprised and makes eye contact. She slowly begins to stand.

"Yes, I'm Maura. Jane's friend."

"Thank you!" she replies as she gently reaches for the coffee.

"I'm Tommy, Jane's older brother" he said softly but as a matter of fact. He extends his hand to Maura.

"Well, It's nice to finally meet you Tommy," she said gently as she shook his hand.

"Jane has mentioned you numerous times."

There's a brief pause, as if ashamed, he looks down and nods his head.

He then looks at Jane and asks about her condition.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

Before she could begin her comment, he politely interjects. He suddenly remembered how Korsak cautioned him about Maura's medical interpretations.

"Oh, and I'm not trying to be smart, by the way. Would you please, break it down for me? Or you'll be sure to lose me with the first mention of any medical term Dr. Isles" he said courteously with a smile.

That had a way of lifting the moment's seriousness.

"Maura, please!" She insisted politely.

There's a short pause as he smiles back at her.

"From Jane?" Maura asked, questioning to know where it came from.

She returns him a smile.

"Ahhh, ... Korsak?" he added reluctantly, raising his brows.

"I see!" said Maura, as she pressed her lips together, along with a nod.

Maura is very comfortable with herself. She actually, in a very humble way, gathers her strength and confidence by what she knows. It just seems to happen, all on its own.

A few silent seconds pass as Maura prepares to clarify. Maura looks at Jane and then to Tommy. She takes a deep breath and begins to explain to Tommy.

"The good thing is that she is stable and holding her own. Dr. LaCross, Jane's doctor, said that right now, it's too early to tell definitively what is going on exactly! The important thing is that the bullet missed her spin, by inches, and migrated to an exit point. She was lucky, fortunate to have the bullet pass through with such velocity that it created superficial damage. Very fortunate!" she stressed. "Her lower left side shows normal neurological reflex. However Jane's lower right side, at this time is showing no response. That could very well be due to the trauma, the fresh injuries that surround the area, the swelling, and inflammation."

There's a brief pause as she wonders in thought.

"What's ironic but amazingly true is that the swelling, the inflammation is the body's way of healing its self. What concerns Dr. LaCross is: will Jane incur any permanent nerve cell damage as a result of her internal injuries?" she tried to explain carefully.

Tommy moves closer to Jane and places his hand on her arm. He begins to quietly look at his sister and considers all that Maura is telling him.

Maura is touched by Tommy's visible sensitivity and concern. She wants to add a little optimism.

After a brief pause, she adds, "Bruised or inflamed, nerve cells can eventually recover and resume they're normal function, you know!"

Tommy gives a soft smile as he looks at Maura's face.

"So, do you believe she's going to be alright? She'll recover, fully?" he questioned.

She puts her head down for a second and can't help be what she is, truthful.

She looks back up at Tommy and explains further.

"Well, there's always that chance, but right now, we... we do have some true concerns. We have to question whether or not she may have permanent or temporary damage with nerve cell communication. Brain activity and nerve cell reception." she added softly.

"How am I doing so far?" she asked.

Tommy responds by saying, "Great! I understand!" he nods his head and adds, "I understand."

Maura continues, "Dr. LaCross made it clear that right now there is no test that can determine whether the damage is permanent or temporary. We just have to wait and see what happens. Jane's recovery depends on how well she responds within the next few days. Time will tell!"

There's a silent pause as they both look at Jane.

He is thinking about what Maura just explained. He continues to look at Jane quietly. It's been a while since he last saw his sister.

He notes and sympathetically replies, "She gets more beautiful with time."

Maura looks at Tommy for a few seconds and then back to Jane. She has taken notice of his sensitivity, calm, and thoughtfulness.

"It's been awhile since I've seen her." he tries to explain.

"I know. She's been very concerned Tommy!" Maura said in a delicate manner but as a matter of fact. She wants Tommy to be aware that he has come up in conversation between the two of them. Maura feels it's important that Tommy know his sister cares very much for him.

There's a pause as they both realize there are obvious concerns that need to be worked out.

It's a sensitive moment, Maura feels that maybe Tommy should have some private time with his sister Jane. She begins to excuse herself.

"Tommy, you may want to spend sometime with Jane... I'll just wait in the... "

Tommy interrupts before Maura can finish.

"No! That's not necessary, really! I'm very grateful that she pulled through. We'll have plenty of time to talk and catch-up on different things, I'm sure. But that's thoughtful of you" he said with a smile.

He looks back at Jane.

There's a short pause and then he makes a comment.

"That was quite a choice she made today." He takes a deep breath and adds,"I really don't know anyone who could do what she did." He looks at Maura and continues. "But you know... after I got past the initial shock, about all that happened... that really didn't surprise me."

There's a short pause.

"She loves Frankie... she's very proud of him," he concluded.

Maura is visibly touched by his candidness but saddened by how Tommy feels. She would like to add her thoughts but feels that maybe this isn't the right time to be getting in a personal matter that concerns him and Jane. She's right. Tommy switches to another conversation.

"I stopped by the station to see what happened. Spoke with Korsak and met Jane's new partner Frost. They pretty much filled me in on everything that happened there this morning."

There's a short pause.

"They were really busy. They told me you've been keeping them updated with Jane and Frankie's progress." he informed her.

Maura nodded, yes.

"We talked, it's pretty much how I knew how you like your coffee," he added with a smile. "They think very highly of you, Maura. They both told me what you did for my brother Frankie and Jane."

He gets closer to Maura, near the foot of the bed and looks softly into her eyes and smiles. "Thank you," he said gratefully and extends his hand to her in appreciation.

"It's all I could do" she replied. "There's no need to thank me." she added.

He pauses.

"Regardless of the circumstances, it was very nice to meet you Maura." he said. "I'm sure there will be better times," he added kindly with a soft smile.

"Absolutely, I understand... I'm sure there will be too. Like I said, it's nice to have finally met the rest of the family Tommy!" she said as she smiled back.

They both smile together followed by a short pause.

Tommy looks at Jane and Maura and takes a deep breath. He then moves closer to Jane, touches her arm and kisses her gently on the forehead and confidently adds, "She's a fighter! Huh?"

Maura let's out a definitive but soft sigh, "Yes she is!"

As he returns to the foot of the bed, he begins to excuse himself.

"Well, I'm going to go see Frankie... I haven't seen him or mom and dad yet." he said softly. There's a short pause. "After today? There's much to be thankful for," he added.

Maura's brows slightly tighten as she once again sense's there are some unresolved issues within the family. "You're right, Tommy!" said Maura, as a matter of fact.

There's a short pause.

He gives Maura a closing smile and begins to walk towards the door. Just as he is about to close the door behind him, he looks back and addresses Maura once again.

"Drink some of that coffee while it's still warm... it's been a long day for you, I thought you could use it. It's been a long day for all of us."

He looks at Maura appreciatively. "Thanks again." And with that Tommy leaves the room.

Maura is saddened as she begins to pull everything together. It's obvious that Tommy has some difficulties to address. Jane and she started to talk about Tommy earlier this morning. Maura could see how concerned Jane was and how she tired to tell her more regarding how she felt about Tommy and the whole situation but the on going emergency did not permit more time between them.

She sits next to her friend. She looks at Jane and slowly holds her hand. She then looks at her coffee, and takes a sip, it's just the way she likes it.

Maura quietly looks back at Jane and wonders about this marvel, we call life.

* * *

Weeks have gone by; Frankie's recovery is coming along and milking it for what he can.

Angela his mother doesn't seem to mind at all.

Jane is out of the wheel chair and is temporarily assisted by a cane. She's still experiencing a little pain but refuses to take any pain prescription. She is responding well to therapy but her doctor has warned her to take it slowly. Dr. LaCross estimates that in a week or two Jane may return to work.

It's Sunday and Angela has once again managed to plan another small dinner celebration with family and friends. It happens frequently at the Rizzoli's.

Korsak and Jane are in the corner sitting on the couch discussing some detail. Frost is in the kitchen giving Angela a hand with one of his recipes which he planned for the dinner. Frank Sr. is on the phone with a possible new client while Frankie and Tommy are trying to locate the TV remote control.

And Jo-Friday loves all the attention she's getting.

Korsak manages to get some important information to Jane but the jovial atmosphere doesn't allow an opportunity to discuss any detail.

"It's under his guidance and directions Jane or it's not gonna happen" he whispers to Jane.

"Wow, this is great news Korsak, we need to talk" Jane added with interest.

"Yea, I know, we all need to talk. Just stay calm for right now. Your mom's been planning this dinner all week. Frost is kinda busy too. One thing at a time... it'll work out" he concluded. Jane nods her head.

They are interrupted.

"Jane what did you do with the remote control?" asked Frankie.

"I haven't seen it nor touched it Frankie! Maybe Jo ate it!" she laughed.

The buzz of activity and humming of chatter permeates the room.

The mood is cheerful. Suddenly the door bell rings. Jo-Friday begins to bark.

"I'll get it!" Tommy yells out. "Think its company?" he questions Jo-Friday as she accompanies him to the door.

It's Maura with a large bouquet of flowers and a side dish. Tommy happily greets Maura.

"Hi Maura, come in."

Jo-Friday adds a greeting with a bark.

"Hi!" she replies, giving both Tommy and Jo-Friday a warm smile.

Tommy reaches for the dish. "Here let me give you a hand with that. You're spoiling those two you know."

"Happy to do it!" she replies.

As he takes the warm dish he holds the screen door open for Maura to get through.

"Thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome!" Tommy replied. "Make yourself at home. They're all in there. I'll take this to the kitchen."

Frankie is the first to see Maura enter the room.

"Hey look who's here? It's Maura everybody!" Frankie announces. "Hi Maura," he adds with a smile. Frankie is always happy to see Maura.

"Hey stranger!" she jokes. She had paid him and Jane a visit just last night after work.

Maura has everyone's attention. They all have their way of greeting one another.

"Hi Maura! interjects Korsak. "Will you look at that?" he said with a smile. The flowers get his attention as well.

"Hi everyone!" she adds as she raises her hand and waves.

Maura has been visiting the Rizzoli's regularly since the tragedy. The family has been insistent. Angela has her over frequently for dinner, if she doesn't have to work too late. She is very happy to see that Maura and Tommy are becoming such good friends.

Frank waves to Maura as he's on the phone. She waves back with a smile.

"More flowers?" Jane begins jokingly. "Awww! You shouldn't have!"

"Your mom loves flowers Jane!" Maura said as a come back.

Korsak laughs and Jo-Friday agrees by adding a few barks of her own.

"Jo seems to like them too!" laughs Korsak.

Maura sends the dog a loving simper.

Jane gives Maura one of her visual repartee looks. Maura smiles back and waves at her.

"Maura, I've told you over and over again, you don't have to bring anything but yourself," shouts Angela as she comes out of the kitchen.

She walks towards Maura and begins to ask about the side dish she made, when she spots the flowers she's holding in her hands.

"Your eggplant smells... those are beautiful! Would you look at all these flowers?" she exclaims with excitement. She smiles as she takes a whiff and adds, "Maura! Tommy's right, you're spoiling us."

Jane smiles.

"Can you come to my house sometimes without bringing something? Really!" Angela said sharply but respectfully intended.

"Angela, you and your family are so good to me, it's nothing, please!" Maura said sincerely.

"Yes, I know, I know, we've been through this Maura... so many times!" Angela interjects. "Just make yourself at home... please!" she added.

Angela takes the flowers and makes a suggestion. "Here, let me put them in some water."

"I can do that for you Angela!" Maura interjects.

Meanwhile Jane stands with the help of her cane and begins to walk towards Maura.

Angela insists, "No, Frost and I have too much going on in the kitchen already. There's only room for the two of us. You just relax. I'll take care of these." Angela is enthralled by the bouquet of flowers.

Meanwhile, Jane wants to get Maura a drink and asks, "What can I get you to drink? Wine? A cold beer! Coffee?"

Maura looks at Jane in a pampered manner and replies with a smile, " Some wine please!"

Just then Tommy comes out of the kitchen with a special bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. Knowing its Maura's preferred beverage.

"Tommy!" Angela addressed her son. "Tommy, see what Maura would like to drink, please."

"Certainly! I was just about to do that... what would you like to drink Maura?" he asked politely.

Angela smiles and walks towards the kitchen, smelling the flowers along the way.

Jane rubs her forehead and in a low key tone asks, "Didn't I just say that?" she highlights with her hand.

Maura raises her brows and adds, "Ahh sure, that... that would be fine!" she said as she looks at Tommy. "A little red wine, please!" Maura asserts as she smiles at Jane.

Tommy reaches for a glass and begins to pour some wine for Maura. Though Jane was prepared to do it, she watches him pour a glass for Maura. He hands Maura her glass of wine.

Jane presses her lips to a point, to slide them to the side of her face as she stares insensibly no-where. She's suddenly aware of what she is going to be in for.

"Thank you, Tommy!" utters Maura.

"You're welcome!" he replies in a congenial manner.

There's a pause. Maura is looking at her drink and Jane is now biting her lower lip.

"Well, Cheers everyone and Buana Salute!" Maura salutes as she holds her glass out to everyone.

Though on the phone, Frank can understand what is taking place at the moment. He raises he's glass to participate. They acknowledge his attempt by raising their glass to Frank as well.

Korsak extends his drink to all and returns a "Cheers! To one and all."

While the others, are inclined to refer to ancestral tradition and good manners.

"Grazie a te!" salutes Tommy with his coke.

Frankie raises his beer. "Grazie! Salute!" he adds with a smile on his face.

Maura looks at Jane and is waiting for Jane to say something, as are the others.

Jane looks confident. She raises her beer, smiles at Maura and the others and calmly replies, "Grazie, buona salute a lei, insieme, con centinaio di anni!"

Suddenly there's a surprised look that takes over Maura's face.

"Oh! Very good Jane!" she said quite proudly. "You said that perfectly!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, what do you expect, I am Italian you know!" Jane replied as a matter of fact.

Maura smiles happily as they all take a sip of their drinks.

"What did she say?" Korsak was curious to know as he walks towards Maura.

"Well, she returned my sentiments exactly! Wishing good health to everyone and that it would last for a hundred years!" Maura explained. "Well done!" she added. "A traditional cheer."

Jane smiles back at Maura.

Korsak is impressed and raises his glass to Jane. "You never cease to amaze me Jane!" he added with a smile.

"How many languages are you versed in Maura?" asked Tommy, trying to learn more about Maura.

Korsak now realizes he may have gotten himself into a little trouble. He smiles at Maura and Tommy.

Jane leans on the wall and prepares herself for what's to come.

Maura begins to answer Tommy's question.

"Well, ahhh... let's see, there's Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Latin and a little Greek and Russian." she acknowledged. "Although Latin is not technically included as a language... it's all over science."

"I'm sure! I bet Latin has been the most useful to you!" Tommy added.

There's a short pause.

"Where... and how did you find the time to learn so many languages?" he asked, as he inquires.

Jane is aware of Tommy's intentions. When Maura's around he can't help but want to contain her attention. He is attracted to Maura. Jane remains silent.

Maura is prepared to give Tommy a little background on her schooling.

"Yes, it certainly did make things easier for me through medical school," she said as she smiled. "I started very young actually. I was 10 when I started attending boarding school. The school I attended, in particular, held a stronghold in a Latin curriculum. It was more like a college preparatory boarding school which incorporated and was relatively committed to languages, commonly known as the "romance languages" or the "classic languages". They emphasized Latin as a building block for the Romance languages and language learning. The school educators believed that Latin in particular was invaluable for understanding language etymology and for improving vocabulary. You can actually trace where words come from! As a young girl I didn't understand that but I later learned, they knew what they were doing. And in so doing, it did help to convince me to get into the medical field. It wasn't uncommon to have three or some times even four different languages in a semester. But the Romance, Classic languages sure gave me an advantage through medical school, for sure. That's where it all started actually."

As Maura explains, Korsak starts to look at his drink. He doesn't want to hurt Maura's feelings but he's looking for a way to ease over to where Frankie is sitting and preferably watch the game. Korsak is very polite. He pinches his chin; appearing very interested in the conversation. He shifts his eyes to the left and slowly to the right as Maura explains.

All of a sudden, Frankie is heard shouting out.

"Yea! They fumbled! They fumbled the ball. Yes!" He looks at Korsak and explains his excitement. Frankie has noticed his excitement got everyone's attention. "They fumbled! Korsak! You're missing a good game man! Come on, there's only 7 minutes left to the game. Come watch this!" he insists.

Suddenly Korsak finds the justification to excuse himself from the conversation.

"What? They fumbled? Damn, no kidding!" he said enthusiastically, and walks over to sit with Frankie.

Jane is going to give this a little time. She feels it will take care of it self. She cross's her arms as she holds her beer.

Tommy doesn't hide the fact that he is attracted to Maura. He wishes to learn more about who Maura is and what excites her. Since the tragedy Maura has been visiting the Rizzoli family frequently, giving her and Tommy the opportunity to better acquaint themselves.

He's preparing to ask her another question. He loves to learn. He enjoys being around other people who can teach him something.

"I see, so your knowledge of languages started very early, in boarding school!" he said with interest.

Maura nods her head yes, and takes a small sip of her wine.

He wants to know more about her background, her family life.

Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he curiously asked .

Jane looks at Maura.

"Hmmm, yes?" she hesitated. But that's pretty complicated? I had a half bother but he was...".

Maura was about to finish the sentence when Jane interrupts her.

"He died Tommy," Jane said as she cut into their conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry to hear that, I didn't know... didn't mean to bring up, something unpleasant," he said trying to excuse his probing.

So he decides to sticks with something safe; language.

Just then Angela brings in another small plate of small roasted peppers and goat cheese bruschetta's and begins to place it next to the other appetizers.

Jane reaches for one before Angela has a chance to place it on the stand.

Angela can't help over hear Tommy as he asks Maura more questions.

"Ahhh, I do understand that still today, some languages still fall or are still considered the Romance languages but why do they call these languages specifically, the Romance languages? How do they classify as Romance language? I mean! Where did that come from? How many languages today are classified as the Romance language?" he asked as he tries again.

Jane raises her eye brows as she looks at Maura and calmly takes a bit of her bruschetta.

Maura raises her brows and nods her head yes to Tommy's loaded questions. She is aware and appreciates his enthusiasm for learning. She doesn't come across too many men who display such ease and comfort around women who may know more than them. She finds Tommy to be easy going and very charming. He has a way to make her feel very comfortable with who she is; she likes Tommy very much.

Jane leans to the side of the wall once again, enjoying her bruschetta, figuring this should do it.

Angela is all smiles at this point. She has paused to listen but does not want to interrupt their conversation. She smiles at Jane. Jane smiles back.

"Well," Maura begins. "The classification of the Romance language is rather difficult because of the linguistic differences that exist in different areas, for one. And to begin to understand that, you have to go back to ancient Rome where it all began. Add to that, one has to take into consideration what they call the dialect continuum as well. Latin languages, Neo-Latin, Romanic languages are a branch off of and make up what we call today the Indo-European language family. Which when compiled together are commonly, world wide, known as the Romance languages or the other common term Classic languages." Maura tries to explain.

Jane raises her brows and gives a double side glance to her mother as she eats her bruschetta.

Angela's face is all smiles as she looks at Tommy and Maura. She tries to ease in a little on their conversation.

Angela leans into Jane and whispers. "All this talk of Romance between these two.

Isn't, it wonderful?" she tells Jane.

Jane almost chokes on her bruschettta. She clears her throat with the last sip of her beer.

"Are you all right?" asked her mother, in a low tone. "Slow down there, dinners almost ready."

"Jane! Are you OK?" Maura wants to know.

"I'm OK, I'm fine!" she said clearing her throat. She gives her mother another side glance.

Angela shrugs her shoulders and raises her browses and then motions she has to get back to the kitchen. She's all smiles now.

Maura continues where she left off.

"The Romance language descended from the Vulgar Latin, from ancient Rome. Vulgar Latin is the term used to describe the multiple groups of popular dialects and sociolects of the Latin language throughout its range in antiquity. And if you where to try to figure out, how many make up - quote the Romance unquote – languages today? You would have to dig back from antiquity and follow its influence down to the current day. Currently there are an estimated 6,700 recognized languages throughout the world. And because it is very difficult to distinguish among true language and the descending dialects and variety's that exist in languages; it's impossible to count the number of Romance languages that truly exist today. Although some have come up with an educated but arbitrary number, placing the total number at approximately 25 true Romance languages. Some have argued that there are 47 Romance languages spoken in Europe alone." She pauses to think a little more.

"So it's very capricious by its own nature. There's really not even a set standard because that could or it's opened to change?" Tommy said as he listens to Maura.

Jane has a puzzled look on her face. She lowers her brow's and looks off to the side.

Maura continues addressing the thought. "Yes, the numbers can change in a matter of a few decades, which can be influenced by a number of variables. Simply by how fast people intermingle with others, immigration, technological advancements, and the very standards, the rules they wish to keep or are willing to change. It can be influenced even by political prejudices and classes, economic status so on and so forth.

"I see! That's very interesting, Tommy replies. "Something I never knew or thought about until now. You're a very intriguing woman Maura" he adds. "There's so much to learn! I like that" he concluded.

There's a pause. Jane looks confused because she knows he's serious.

Maura is touched by his willingness to learn. She too often gets the opposite where people may find it boring to discuss such topics.

Tommy picks up the small plate of bruschetta's.

As he gestures to Maura to help herself, she adds, "No thank you, not right now. I had some eggplant parmesan as I was preparing it. If I start on those I won't be able to stop. I want to make room for dinner." She added politely.

"Mom said these bruschetta's are your recipe. They're so good!" he said, as he takes one and takes a bit.

"Yes, sometimes I make a meal out of roasted pepper's and cheese bruschetta's," she said as she nods her head. The olive oil and fresh garlic is what puts it over the top for me. They're one of my favorites. But I must say, your mom and I have exchanged some great recipes. She's a wonderful cook!" Maura said as she sips her wine.

Jane takes a deep breath and realizes that it's not going her way. So she decides to make Tommy busy while she can get a few seconds with Maura. There's something she's been waiting to discuss with Maura. Jane has had plenty of time and together with Korsak and Frost, they've been working together to locate Maura's biological mother without involving Maura. Korsak delivered some encouraging news to Jane earlier. They received a message confirming the possibility. Jane is hoping to make it a pleasant surprise for Maura.

Jane asks Tommy for a favor.

"Tommy would you do me a favor and get me a cold beer, please!"

"Sure! Coming right up!" he said in a warm and complying manner. He sets the plate down next to the other appetizers and takes his last bite.

"Ahh, man! Sooo good!" he said as he turns to go to the kitchen for Jane's beer.

Maura is happy to see Tommy enjoying the bruschetta's.

Jane leans into Maura, "If we can find a few minutes... alone, there's something I want to talk to you about. If that's all right?" Jane asked. "I don't want to get into it right now because I'm sure we'll be interrupted and it certainly deserves some time and thought" she said sincerely.

Maura gently nods her head with interest.

There's a pause.

"OK? Ahhh! What should we do? I mean, I know what you mean, it can get rather busy around here," Maura said. "My place or yours?" she asked.

"My place? Do you mind?" Jane asked.

"Why would I mind Jane? No problem!" she said as she smiled back at Jane. "In fact, when it's time, I'd like to go home and change into something comfortable. Would that be OK?" she added.

"Sure that's fine... we really need to talk Maura!" Jane assured her. They both look at each other as Maura nods her head.

"Jane, it sounds important. You gave me no indication about having the need to talk when I called you earlier." Maura said as she started to probe.

"True, because I didn't know..." Jane is interrupted, as Tommy returns with a cold beer for Jane and one for himself.

"How's this?" he said as he opens the bottle for Jane. He's been waiting to surprise Jane. Thinking now is a good time.

Jane takes notice of the brand.

"Oh Wow!" Jane exclaimed. It's one of her favorite beers as well as Tommy's. It's an out of state brand.

He hands Jane her beer as she looks at the bottle.

"I haven't had one of these in a long time, where did you get it?" she wants to know.

"Diana!" he said and paused as he opened his bottle.

Diana and Tommy were childhood friends. They courted on and off throughout the recent years. Until three years ago, Diana took extreme measures and moved away, to get away; a need to get some clarity. Diana still maintains contact with the family even though Tommy did not respond to any of her letters while in prison. She is unaware that Tommy may have a drinking issue. It was soon after Diana left, Tommy began to increase his alcohol consumption.

"She knows I'm home," he added. "Had it sent special delivery, by a special carrier. You should have seen how it was rapped and packaged. A whole case!" he said. "She made sure they wouldn't break."

There's a pause.

Tommy continues, "Well, let's put it to the test! Shall we?" intended as a challenge.

He takes a light sip of his beer. Jane begins to look annoyed with Tommy as he sips the beer. It's his first beer of the day, essentially the very first since he's been home.

Intending to defend Diana, Jane replies, "Diana doesn't know about your drinking problem Tommy!".

A little tension begins to build after the comment. Jane has embarrassed him in front of Maura.

After a brief pause, he raises his voice slightly and begins to give his opinion.

"Jane?" He refrains and thinks to lower his voice as he looks around. He doesn't want to draw attention.

He looks back into her eyes and in a decidedly lower tone, he continues.

"Look! Whether you want to believe it or not, I do-not have a drinking problem. OK?

I don't get it Jane! You don't understand... you refuse to understand! Your problem is: you think you know everything," he said rather irritated.

"No!" she replies to Tommy. She points to Maura. "She knows everything! I happen to know you, Tommy!" she whispers as she points to him.

Maura has a puzzled look on her face as she stands between them.

"Keep Maura out of this Jane" Tommy said firmly. "Why are you bringing Maura into this?" he wants to know. There's a short pause. "This is about me and you. And "you" don't know me as well as you think you do, Jane! It's seems at times you just refuse to wanna try...".

Maura is not happy with what is taking place between Jane and her brother. She has a hunch that it may escalate. Her eyes shift sadly from one to the other.

Jane interrupts Tommy. "Really?" she said sarcastically. She leans foreword and in a low tone adds, "D.U.I.'s, disturbing the peace, almost killing someone while under the influence. No Tommy! You don't have a drinking... ".

Maura intervenes by stepping on Jane's foot with her high inch heel. Jane makes a horrible, painful face. She looks at Maura in discomfort and shrug's her shoulders in astonishment.

"Maura! Oh good God! " she cried whispering.

Jane is in pain. She turns her body to the side and thumps her forehead on the wall.

She turns back to Maura to say something but Maura doesn't give her the chance to say a word.

In a low but stern voice Maura pours into both of them.

Maura begins by looking into Jane's eyes.

"Your mother and Frost have put a lot of time and hard work into this evening for you, for Frankie, Tommy… and guests." She whispers slowly, while she shifts to look at both of them. "Everyone 's having a wonderful time, not to mention how your bickering would make everyone uncomfortable... like me?" There's a short pause. "Now it's your choice, both of you... as to how you wish to affect the rest of this evening... for everyone! I for one, if this continues, will walk out! Please, you two, not now! I mean it. Put your differences aside for the moment and deal with it at an appropriate time. This family has endured enough. Yes, you both need to talk, but now is not the time!" she ordered.

They both love and respect Maura. Maura has earned her place in the Rizzoli family. They both realize how right she is. She was able to diffuse the moment. Both Jane and Tommy back down.

Tommy and Jane look into each others eyes after a pause in thought.

Maura shifts her eyes to both of them.

Tommy begins to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" There's a short pause as he looks at Maura and Jane. "You're right Maura" he said quietly. "This family has been through enough. He looks back at Jane and adds, "We can talk about this at another time."

After a short pause, he concludes by saying in a thoughtful way, "We have guests in our home."

There's another short pause.

In the background, Korsak and Frankie can be heard having a hearty laugh while in conversation.

Jane realizes it would be a mistake to go any further. She was calmed by Maura's sensibility. Jane looks at Maura, then to Tommy and takes a deep breath. "OK! You're right! We can talk about this at another time. We do need to talk Tommy. It's time!" There's a pause as Jane looks at Maura and adds, "It's going to be alright, I promise!" she said. "I'll make it a point to listen more... I... I apologize for being a jerk again," she said, in a contrite manner.

Maura appears pleased but stern and takes another sip of her wine.

There's a pause. Jane slowly rubs her forehead and looks at her foot and sighs in somewhat discomfort. She glances at Maura. Maura returns a side glance to Jane.

In the sudden silence, Jane attempts to continue with a cordial conversation. Reflecting quickly with all that has happened recently and what the family has been through, their bickering and an attitude is just not needed right now. She picks up on a thought she had about Diana.

"Have you had a chance to call or talk to Diana?" she asked Tommy.

Tommy answers Jane's question. "Mom said, she and her friend went to Colorado for a few weeks."

There's a pause.

As Maura stands between Jane and Tommy, she smiles and starts another conversation.

"I've taken a liking to beer recently, thanks to Jane. I like it really cold," she said.

"Yea?" he said rather surprised.

In the few weeks that he has gotten to know Maura, she has never asked for a beer when asked what she would like to drink. Frequently she would prefer a glass of red wine or a cup of tea or coffee.

"There are so many different flavors and bodies to appreciate," Tommy interjects.

Jane gives him a side glance.

"Did you know that there's an on going debate, that beer should be enjoyed at room temperature?" he added.

"Yes, in many countries that's customary," Maura admitted.

"What say you?" he wants to know.

"I don't know?" she said with a smile. "I think one should drink it... the way they like!"

Tommy agrees, "Chilled! I prefer it chilled. I find it tastes different at room temp! "

Jane runs her hand through her hair. She's silent.

Maura looks at Jane. Jane is now holding her beer bottle to her forehead. Maura smiles and asks for her opinion, trying to be inclusive. "What do you think Jane?" she asked as she smiled.

Jane looks at Maura and replies with a trying smile. "I don't know about anyone else, but I like mine Cold!"Jane said as she cleared her throat.

In the background Korsak can be heard commenting about the sad ending of the game he and Frankie just witnessed.

"Awww No! No way, he missed that!" he shakes his head. "It's over, that's it!" he's heard saying rather frustrated.

Frankie adds his opinion. "Come on! They were all over him, Korsak!" Frankie said as he points to the TV screen. "He tried! They were on him! He was covered. What could he do?" he questioned, as his opinion.

"I could have caught that with my eyes closed. It was thrown right at him" Korsak insisted, as he looks at Jo-Friday. The dog agrees with a bark. "Come here you!" he said as he picks her up to put her on his lap.

Maura smiles and Tommy adds a comment. "Things have a way of turning around real quick around here huh?" he said jokingly as he reaches for another bruschetta.

"I love these!" he said in a soothing tone, in an effort to reassure Maura that he's trying and things are back to normal. "They are addicting!" he added.

Maura laughs and takes a deep breath, She appreciates his light heartedness and ease to get along. Tommy has a way of making people feel very comfortable. It's the grace that comes through his personality.

Tommy smiles back.

Jane reaches for her forehead once again, hoping not to find a knot.

There's a pause, a lingering silence. Tommy feels it's a good time to ask a favor of Maura.

"Maura, when we find some time later, there's something I'd like to talk to you about, privately. If that's OK?" he asked. He places his beer next to the appetizers.

"Sure!" Maura agreed as she calmly looks at Jane.

Jane couldn't help but over hear. She puts her head down and wonders what that might be about.

Just then Frost walks out of the kitchen towards the dinner table with a large hot platter in his hands. He peeks into the living room and announces to everyone, "Dinners on everyone!"

Angela follows close behind with two more platters, full of hot food.

"It's time to eat!" she added happily. Frost and Angela begin to arrange the platters on the table.

Frankie turns off the TV. He and Korsak work their way to the dinner table.

Frost takes another quick look into the living room before going back to the kitchen.

"Hi Maura!" Frost exclaimed as he for the first time was able to greet her. Angela had made it clear they were understandably, very busy in the kitchen.

"Hi Frost, need any help?" Maura added as she is happy to see Frost.

"We got it! It's under control! Come take a seat." he added as he walks to the kitchen.

Angela couldn't help but notice that her husband is still on the phone. "Is he still on that phone? My goodness who's he talking to?" Angela wanted to know.

"Mom, he's talking to Mr. Becker, with Lyons Industry's!" Frankie informed his mother.

As they gather around the table they notice names above the plates.

"Mom! What's this? You've got everyone assigned to seats?" protests Jane. "Are you serious?" she asked. There's a pause. She rolls her eyes but deep inside, really doesn't want to start up a fuss.

"Well, to be honest, I would have asked where it was okay for me to sit" Korsak interjects. "Angela just made it easy for me," he said as he smiles at her. He places his drink above his plate and begins to pull out his chair.

Angela smiles back at Korsak and Jane. Jane is trying to appear agreeable. It seems as though she's out numbered.

"I don't think anybody minds Jane, let's eat. I'm hungry!" replied Frankie as he found his seat next to Korsak. He sits and looks at the food to see what's for dinner.

Jane takes a quick glance to see who's assigned to sit next to her.

At last, Frank approaches the dinner table and places his glass of wine near a bottle of his preferred burgundy. He automatically takes his seat at the head of the table, which happens to be left of Jane.

He gestures with his hands. "I apologize to everyone, I didn't think I'd be on the phone that long. I might have a nice contract lined up with Lyons Industry's. They have a seven story building they've had empty for a while. They're planning on remodeling the whole building. The entire building!" he said, intending to emphasize. "They need a plumber!" he announced.

"You're gonna have to tell me all about that Frank" said Angela happily, as she turns to go back to the kitchen.

"That would keep you busy for some time!" Korsak commented. "Sounds great!" he added.

"What do you think dad? Think you got it?" Frankie wants to know. He's hopeful and happy for his father.

"Well Frankie, Mr. Becker said, he'd call me back Sunday if things looked good. Which he did!" nodding his head. "And we discussed a lot of detail. Things sound good! I'm going to meet him tomorrow and we're gonna take a look. I gotta say, I feel pretty good about this" Frank speculated.

"Nice! Hope it works out dad," added Jane, as she pulls in her chair.

"Good luck dad," added Tommy as he and Maura approached the table.

"I'm gonna need help, Tommy!" Frank said, as they look at each other and smile.

Tommy is excited; he can use some good steady work.

"It would be great Dad! You can count on it!" Tommy said.

He then helps Maura with her chair. "Thank you!" Maura replied. As she is seated, Maura gently raises her glass to Frank. She's cheerful upon hearing the good news.

Frank appreciates Maura's gesture and raises his glass to her. "Thanks! Thanks guys" he adds.

Jane and Maura make eye contact.

Angela is all smiles as she returns with more platters.

"Smells good!" Frankie comments.

"Is that rippini?" asks Jane as Angela places the platter near her plate. "Wow! We haven't had that in awhile mom!" Jane loves rippini.

Frost returns with two more platters. "Maura made us some of her awesome eggplant Parmesan," he said with a smile.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" exclaims Korsak, as he makes some room on the table for Frost. He likes the food in front of him.

"There's one more and that's it," said Frost as he places the hot platters on the table.

"Angela, may I help you with your chair?" Frost asks politely as he removes one of his mitts.

"You're such a gentlemen Frost?" replies Angela. "Thank you!" she added.

"Please!" replies Frost with a hand gesture as he pulls her chair. Angela is seated next to her husband Frank.

"I'll be right back!" he added as he walks towards the kitchen.

Frank pours a little wine for Angela. Angela looks at Frank and smiles.

"Is everyone hungry?" Angela calls out.

Korsak takes a sip of his drink and smiles as he raises his drink to Angela. "Been wait'n all day for this Angela" he added.

Frankie is all smiles and leans over to kiss his mother on her forehead. " Thanks mom! Can't wait, my favorites!" adds Frankie.

Jane smiles at Frankie. She quickly reflects how differently things could have turned out. She's happy to be with her family and friends.

Maura gently rubs her hands together accompanied by a warm laugh and replies, " Mmmm, smells so good! I'm ready!"

"Make sure Maura's comfortable!" Angela said to Tommy.

"Don't worry mom, she's well taken care of," he said with a smile. He looks at Maura and pours a little more of the Cabernet into her glass.

Jane is silent and takes a sip of her beer. She looks at Tommy and smiles at Maura a seat away from her.

Everyone is seated as Frost places a platter of hot lamb on the table. It is his specialty.

"Oh my, this is lovely! Look at this!" said Maura happily. She smiles at all the different varieties of foods.

"This had to take some preparation!" admitted Tommy. "Thank you Frost... Mom!" Tommy stated.

Everybody agrees with: Ahhh's and thank you's... and a finale clap of the hands. It's everyone's way of saying thank you.

Angela and Frost are both wearing a smile. They certainly earned the acclaim.

Frost pours himself a glass of wine as he's the last to sit at the table. He sits between Jane and Maura. There's something Frost would like to say before they begin. He raises his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to say, before we start! Angela is a wiz in the kitchen... a master, I sure learned a few things from her today," he said as he tips his head to her. "But I have to say and couldn't help notice the love and attention she put into preparing this meal... for all of us. It has to be delicious! And let me add while I'm at it! Frank? Hope you land that contract man!" He takes a sip of his wine and smiles. "And with that, I hope everyone will enjoy this meal!"

Everyone agrees with a sip of their drinks.

Angela is moved; she is surprised and touched by Frost's kind words. So is everyone else.

Frank smiles and reaches for Angela's hand.

"Thank you Frost for the kind words" replied Angela sincerely. "You need to come around more often!" she said with a smile. "I mean that!" she said.

"Thank you, I know you do!" he said as he returned a smile.

As Frost places his napkin on his lap, Jane looks at Frost and replies quietly, "That was really nice, Frost!"

Frost reaches for his glass once again.

"It's true Jane! Your mom's something else. She loves her family... and she really respects and enjoys those who connect with her family... your friends, she's a very kind, a very nice person," he concluded.

Jane reflects and is aware of what Frost just expressed. As she looks at her mother, Angela is busy smiling and assisting those near her. She fines that she too often get's frustrated unnecessarily annoyed with her mother.

"Over all, your right!" Jane said. It sets her to think a little, quietly.

Frank is excited. As he smiles he cups his hands.

Frank wants to start dinner with a personal prayer. Whenever they have guests of different religions, Frank respects their right to pray as they wish.

"Can I have everyone's attention please, let's bow our heads. We have much to be grateful for... friends and family. Let us take a moment of silence to give thanks to God... in our own private way."

A little over an hour has passed. The general rule at the Rizzoli dinner table is that everyone must take their time. There is to be no rushing through dinner. You enjoy your food and your company. Everyone appears to be enjoying themselves. The food is delicious and the appetites are hearty, apart from Jane's.

Jane is rather quiet at the moment and picking on her food. She has a lot on her mind.

Often enough someone is heard breaking out into a cheerful laugh. Frank is explaining to Angela what Mr. Becker and he had discussed over the phone and how he wants Tommy to be a big part of the work project. Korsak and Frost are informing Frankie about the details of a new car a co-worker recently purchased. Jane takes a sip of her beer and seems to have little interest. She stares at her food. She can hear Maura as she interacts and giggles with Tommy.

As Frost leans foreword to converse with Frankie and Korsak, Jane stretches back in her seat. She observes Tommy and Maura together enjoying each others company. Maura appears to be having a wonderful time.

Jane takes a sip of water when her mother points out that she's not eating as usual.

"Jane, you hardly touched your chicken cacciatore. You love chicken cacciatore," gently uttered Angela, who's sitting directly across from her.

"Its delicious mom, I think I over did it with the bruschetta's," she said to Angela. "If I don't finish it now, I'll eat it later or take it home. Don't worry, it won't go to waste!" she stated.

"Honey, she's been eating!" Frank informed his wife. "How about some more wine?" he said as he starts to reach for the bottle. "OK Frank, just a little" Angela agreed. They exchange in more conversation.

Over everyone's voices, Jane is able to hear once again Maura and Tommy exchange laughter as they enjoy their time together.

Jane rub's the back of her neck as she quickly glances once again at Maura and Tommy.

She is silent and in thought.

"You're not filling up on beer are you Jane?" asked Angela.

Jane calmly looks at her mom. "Mom this is my second beer in a couple of hours. I'm not over doing it." she replied cautiously. "You know I don't abuse it," she said confidently.

Angela is distracted by her husband once again. "Ang. Honey! A little more of the fettuccini please?" asked Frank. He doesn't want to reach over the table.

"Sure! Isn't it delicious Frank?" adds Angela as she places some fettuccini on his plate.

"It is dear! You and Frost did an outstanding job," Frank remarks as he looks at Frost. "Dinners fabulous! This lamb is so delicious Frost, I've never had it cooked this way before, just delicious!" Frank complimented. "Different and delicious, I like it a lot" he added.

"Thank you Frank," Frost replies. "Yea! It's a little different according to traditional Italian cuisine, Italians are accustomed to cooking lamb with rosemary and herbs, which is great, but while in college I had the good fortune to make friends with Youngo, an exchange student from Greece...".

As Frank and Frost continue with there conversation, Jane pulls gently away from the table, holding her cane.

"Are you OK?" asked Angela as she whispers and motions to Jane.

Jane motions and whispers back to her mother so as not to interrupt her father and Frost.

"Yea mom! I'm fine!" she said as she motions with her hands. "I'm gonna get some ice," she proceeded to explain to Angela.

"Here let me.." Angela said as she begins to reach for Jane's glass.

At this point Frost and Frank have concluded their dialogue. Frank over hears Jane explain to Angela.

"No Mom! I can get it, my leg is kinda stiff. It'll feel good to stand on it a little. I'll be right back!" she explained. "I just want some ice!" she said with a smile.

Frank is heard asking for more lamb. "Frost could you cut me another slice or two of the lamb please."

"No problem," Frost replied. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying it!" he said smiling.

Angela is surprised but happy to see her husband with such a good appetite.

Frost begins to carve another piece of lamb for Frank.

With the assistance of her cane Jane walks towards the kitchen.

She helps herself to another beer from the refrigerator and walks out on to the back porch.

She takes care to stretch her leg over a step as she sits.

She looks out into the distant view and notes the neighborhood is quiet and peaceful. The placid surroundings permit Jane to take notice of the crickets heard in the distance. She smiles to herself, surprisingly she is moved, stirred by emotions to have the chance. Never before the tragedy did she look at life so differently. It did change her. She's aware that the experience of nearly losing her life has heighten her sensitivity, to live life. She feels the soft breeze of the wind, its warm and pleasing as it surrounds her. But in a strange way she's saddened as fall closely approaches. "So is life!" she said to herself.

She opens her beer and takes a small sip. She notices how easy it is to reach for a beer if there's something bothering her. She finds at times, it does help to calm her. She thinks of Tommy and begins to question herself. Maybe she doesn't understand him after all? Maybe she has been a bit too hard on him?

She continues to question herself as she takes a deep breath. Jane is aware that she has issues with Tommy. Never did she imagine it could come to this point.

She wants to do what's right, she loves her brother, but she finds it difficult at times to forgive Tommy because of what he put the family through. Maybe she is being unfair because she can't get past that? Jane feels that Tommy let the family down. She watched how her mother suffered with worry knowing her son was going to prison. Her father experienced a bout with depression shortly after the trial and Frankie certainly wasn't himself for along time either. It was a very difficult time for the entire family. She remembers the on going arguments the family would have regarding the escalating dangers Tommy would exhibit with his drinking. She remembers how the family repeatedly pleaded with him to get help. It took some time for everyone to accept and adjust to his prison term. She feels it was an unnecessary hardship for the family to have to go through. To this day, Jane continues to ask how could Tommy let the family down? How could he fail them?

Now he's home. Until today, no one has remotely brought up the past. Everyone seems to be focused on recovery and better times. She realized at dinner, she hasn't seen her family this happy for a long time. Why did she have to say what she said to Tommy and in front of Maura? She noticed that he didn't even have an alcohol beverage with his dinner. "Could Tommy truly be a changed person?" she asked herself.

In a conversation with Frankie, Jane learned that since Tommy's return home, neither her father nor her mother has yet had a need to ask Tommy for any assistance around the house. On his own and without saying a word to anyone, he has restored the house with multiple needed repairs. Replacing new brakes on the car, cutting the grass weekly, he pulled and trimmed bushes all around the house and painted two entire bedrooms. Cleaned out and reorganized the garage. Did prison have an affect on him? Does he want to prove himself to the family? Is he in his own way, some how, asking to be forgiven?

Jane is experiencing some deep inner changes. She's had time to think and reflect while going through recovery. Since the tragedy, she looks at life much differently. The near death experience has caused her to probe deeply and ask more questions about life, herself and all those who make up and surround her life. Jane is aware that never before the tragedy has she questioned her happiness.

Jane looks at her beer then puts it down. She knows it doesn't hold the answers.

She looks out behind her parent's garden, the playground of her childhood memories. Tommy would often wow Jane with his older knowledge. The things that children find captivating. She remembers the time she and Tommy stretched his home-made walkie-talkie from his bed room window to the back yard tree. She recalls how often times the yelling into the cans would supersede the apparatus and the whole neighborhood could over hear their top secret conversation. How her mother would verbally scold them for disturbing the peace. The memory causes her to enjoy some laughter. She recalls the time when they devised a stealthy plan to remove bed sheets and blankets from the house so they could construct tents and parachutes to accommodate their play fantasy's. It all came to an abrupt end when little Frankie fall out of the tree and hurt his ankle. All TV privileges were taken away for what seemed an eternity. She shakes her head and squeezes her lips as she smiles. She puts her head down and off to the side below her feet, she see's the cement form her father made many years ago bearing their initials. They were wonderful times. She holds hundreds of memorizes from her childhood. It seems like yesterday.

Over all Jane had a wonderful childhood. It was a very pleasant time in her life.

Tommy was the one she always looked up to as a little girl. She remembers how he would make her feel she was the best sister anyone could have. How he would take care to protect her. There wasn't much they wouldn't do together. She recalls how he would always make her a part of his play activities.

She can't help realize how much Tommy contributed to her life, how instrumental he was in building her self esteem, her confidence. He often pushed her to expect more from herself, reminding her she could do anything she wanted to do. Run as fast, climb as well and she didn't like disappointing him either. Tommy was always good at what he attempted, everything seemed to come easy to him. Agile, fast and confident. He was a natural at doing things. Jane always thought there wasn't anything Tommy couldn't do. She remembers how she always wanted to be just like him, to be able to do things as well as Tommy, her older brother. Tommy always favored Jane and he would often prove it by insisting she had to always be on his team when it came to neighborhood street hockey or football.

She also remembers that particular summer when Tommy took ill. He was not himself. Always complaining about his stomach hurting. Now his pain forced him to neglect his friends and the summer activities. Jane remembers how her parents worried, and the frequent visits to the doctors. How he disliked going to the doctors. Jane recalls how it bothered her to see him sick and hurting. She would go sit with him in his room for hours. He seemed to enjoy playing cards or playing with the tiny figurines, staging various play fantasies. Although they spent a great deal of time together, that wasn't a particularly fun filled summer as she recalls.

She can hear the laughter coming from inside the house. It brings her back to the present reality.

She looks around and takes another deep breath. Tommy's home now.

What is happening, she questions? Jane knows and understands how life is full of uncertainties. There were a few times she could have died and been taken away from all of this. But why is this time so different she asks herself?

Jane is well aware of how Maura preoccupies her mind. Not sure what she should do. The world around her seems to be squeezing in on her like never before. Always so self assured; always holding the answers, always knowing what to do. Now suddenly the answers don't come so easily. Feelings she finds harder to control. Her jealously when she see's her brother Tommy freely pursuing Maura and Maura favorably reciprocating. She knows well enough it's naturally expected. It's all in his favor and the odds are all against her. What right does she have to come between them or to assume anything different from Maura? The audaciousness to even think so! She questions herself.

Since the tragedy, Jane has had time to reflect on certain aspects of her life that she has managed to put aside for too long. Her job is demanding, it has always managed to keep her busy. She's often, too preoccupied with solving the case and getting the job done. There's no question about it, she loves her job. She can't wait to be given the go ahead by her doctor to return to work. It's what she loves to do. But since the tragedy, life is different. Is it because she has had too much time to think? Or is it that she is beginning to realized; that to continue to deny herself is to consent to her inner personal death. Suddenly life has become a privilege. Simply existing is not the way to live. Grateful to be alive but saddened to realize some of life's harsh realities. She's aware of how her life has become routine. She runs her hand through her hair as she continues to ponder. Maybe once back at work, it will take her mind off of everything. Why can't it be simple? Why does it have to be so complicated?

Her happiness never seemed to matter until now. She's never had to challenge herself like this before. She is beginning to feel that maybe she needs to talk to someone? Someone outside her circle of family and friends. Someone independent, unbiased, trained to look at things and give her some direction. Someone she can open up to and be free and honest with.

She has so many fears and at the moment no answers. There's no room for denying. She's afraid of what may happen. What if Maura comes to fall in love with Tommy? He's good looking and certainly doesn't hide the fact that he likes her very much. He's charming and kind. He's over all, a good man. She can see how he wants and enjoys Maura's attention. Jane is also aware of how Maura has neither shown nor made any attempt to find anything wrong with Tommy.

Jane realizes how important it is that she be honest with herself. It's crucial. There are new and unknown fears that are beginning to surface. To put such matters aside or even deny them would be harmful. She doesn't wish to die another form of death. She has come to understand that life is limited and what we do with it's time will define who we are, to ourselves and to others who share it.. Life is meant to be lived.

Will Tommy's relationship with Maura affect her friendship with her best friend? Jane finds it difficult to be around the two of them when they're together. She doesn't know what to do? Right now Jane feels she doesn't have the right to take or even try to take from Maura what she may want for herself; the right to her own happiness. The vary thought grabs her emotionally. Jane realizes how the odds are stacked against her. How can she prepare herself from hurting? How will she be able to manage? Her eyes begin to swell.

She leans her head next to the post and closes her eyes. She feels the breeze; it's gentle, just right, as if it seems to caress and understand her. She likes it there for the moment. It feels good. It calms her as it brushes over her body.

Suddenly, she feels someone beside her. She can smell the aroma of coffee. As she opens her eyes, she can see a cup of espresso being offered to her.

It's Maura. She gently sits next to Jane.

"Thought you might like some espresso!" she uttered softly to Jane. She knows Jane doesn't eat desserts.

"Ahh, espresso!" Jane said while reaching for the coffee. "Thank you!" she said to Maura kindly.

Maura can't help notice that Jane's eyes appear a little swollen. She doesn't miss a thing.

"Are you OK Jane?" she wants to know. Your mom said your leg was bothering you" Maura stated.

Jane is kind of embarrassed by Maura's sudden and unexpected appearance. She wasn't expecting her to come out side. She knows better then to lie to her friend but thinks it okay to find a way to avoid it.

"It's nothing Maura. My leg is fine! I just wanted to be alone for awhile, get a little fresh air" she said as she takes a deep breath. She clears her throat. "I think I over ate?" she added softly.

There's a rather lengthy pause as both their faces reflect their doubts.

Maura closes her eyes and smiles. "Jane looks at her friend and asks, "What are you doing?"

"It's so nice and quiet out here, it's nice to hear the crickets for a minute!" said Maura. "I'm just thinking how fast time goes by," she said as she opens her eyes. "Autumn will be here in just a few weeks. And this is the first time I've had the chance to really notice... to hear the crickets!" she said surprisingly as she takes a deep breath. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked as she closes her eyes once again.

Jane looks at her friend and smiles quietly. "Yes, very beautiful," she replied softly.

Maura takes another deep breath and opens her eyes.

"I haven't even had the chance to use the pool... the summer just flew! Didn't it?" Maura said almost complaining.

Jane's once again slowly looks at Maura and smiles. "Yea! It did!" Jane agreed with certainty.

"You know what's funny... not funny... but odd, I thought the same exact thing sitting out here," Jane replied as she takes a sip of her coffee.

They both look at each other briefly and laugh together.

"Yea! You can't help but become aware of it... when you have the time to think about it" said Maura. "It can easily put you in a reflective mood, don't you think?"

Jane raises her eye brows as they look at each other.

"Yea, it certainly has the power to do that" she said agreeing. She's afraid of what Maura might say next.

There's a pause.

"Jane! What's bothering you?" Maura asked very concerned.

Jane looks around into the distance and clears her throat.

"It's nothing, really Maura! I just need to get back to work, that's for sure!" she said trying hard to avoid the truth of the matter. She takes a sip of her espresso. "I got all this time on my hands... I just get anxious that all. I'm not used to this, I wanna get back to work!" There's a short pause. "But thanks, thanks for your concern anyway!" Jane added slowly, hoping that would suffice.

Maura receives a cell call.

She pauses as she glances at Jane. She slowly reaches for her cell and looks at who may be calling. It's Kevin from the lab. She takes a deep breath.

"Hello!" she answers. There's a short pause.

"No, I told you, you could," she's heard saying sincerely.

There's a lengthy pause.

"Yes! OK... very good," she adds.

There's a longer pause as she listens intently.

"OK! Good! " she utters. "I thought the vary same thing!"

Another pause.

"Good job! Just make sure to place those reports on my desk."

A pause.

"Yes, you did... and I thank you... now get some rest!" Maura said as she ended the call.

There's a pause as she looks out into the distance.

"That was Kevin, he just completed all the tests. He closed two cases today for Korsak,." she said as she tells Jane about the call.

"He'll be happy to hear that!" Jane remarked.

"We've been so busy at work..." Maura began to explain, but is interrupted once again.

Just then, Tommy comes out on to the porch with Maura's espresso and asks, "Excuse me Maura, do you want dessert with your coffee?"

Jane looks out into the distance.

Maura and Jane enter the kitchen, followed by Tommy.

Frank is scooping ice cream, helping Angela with desserts.

"Hey sweetie!" Frank calls out to Jane. "How's your leg honey, are you OK?" he asked.

"Yea dad, I'm fine!" she said smiling while placing her demi cup in the sink. "I'm OK!" she paused briefly to say. She gives her dad a kiss on the cheek along with a smile and walks out of the kitchen.

"Maura, would you do us a favor and take these desserts to Korsak and Frankie?" Frank asked politely. "I'm just gonna help make some room for these dishes and I'll be right out!" he added.

"Frost just wanted espresso" added Angela. "There's more if anyone wants some" she concluded.

Maura listens attentively.

"They decided to have dessert in the living room!" Frank proceeded to explain to Maura.

"Certainly! She places the espresso on the tray and replies, "I would love to give you a hand! It seems all I do is eat around here," she said as she picks up the tray with a smile and moves towards the living room.

"Tommy how about giving your mom and I a hand real quick here? Then we can join our friends." Frank asked.

"Oh Frank, you don't have to? Let Tommy go sit with..." Angela is interrupt by her husband.

"Come on Angie, this will take but a few minutes," replied Frank.

"Yea Mom, why not? Real quick! Here!" Tommy agrees and begins to run some hot water in the sink. "I certainly don't mind helping you with the dishes? Jane and Frankie are in there with our guests."

"Well... all right, a few extra hands would be helpful!" Angela replied as she sets some dishes in the sink.

Meanwhile in the living room Jane is looking out the window as Korsak returns with Jo-Friday after a short walk.

"Where's Korsak?" asked Maura as she enters the living room. "I have his dessert!"

"He'll be right in Maura. He took Jo for a walk," Jane said as they hear Korsak walk through the front door.

"Anyone for more espresso? Frost?" Maura asked.

Frost shakes his head and kindly replies, "No thanks, Maura."

Maura extends the tray to Frankie to help himself with his favorite dessert, strawberry sundae.

"Ahh, just in time I see," said Korsak as he sits next to Jane on the couch.

"Maura's got some happy news for you Korsak!" Jane said.

"Thanks Maura!" he said as Maura hands him his dessert.

"Happy news? Pray tell Maura!" he said. "I sure can use some happy news," Korsak added as he looks at Jane and takes a spoonful of ice cream.

Maura places the tray on the coffee table. She takes a seat next to Korsak and reaches for her espresso.

"Kevin just called, said two of your cases have been concluded. Johnson shows high serum levels of alcohol and Secobarbital, a clear case of overdose. When Kevin completed his tests, he read through some of the crime reports and in his opinion he rules it a suicide." Maura explained.

"I agree, it's consistent with what we found on his hard drive Korsak!" interjects Frost. "The notes he kept, the frequent doctor appointments, and reminders to himself... down to the date on his calendar!"

"Yea, after talking to his doctors'... I was certain of it! We just needed the proof." added Korsak. "Good, we can close that case" Korsak said contently to have concluded another case.

He looks at Maura and adds, "What's the other one?"

"Coleburn, your heroin case?" Maura said as Korsak listens intently.

"From what Kevin said, the toxicology report alone has revealed his blood levels to be four times the amount associated with a fatal overdose!" she said as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Four times? Wow! What a shame!" uttered Korsak. "It's hard to see someone so young choose to go that way. That was a hard one. The only family member he had was an uncle who passed some 6 months ago," he added.

"Yea, that explains why he didn't leave a suicide note. He felt there was no one to inform." explained Frost.

There's a quiet pause among them.

"Both reports are sitting on my desk," continued Maura. "And while we're at it, Korsak? Let me make your night. Lowery's case! All tests have been completed, but we're still waiting for the DNA results, which should be on your desk by tomorrow morning! So far they are pointing to Lowery, because of his rare blood type. I'm confident, since the comparisons from both blood swabs match that of Lowery's rare blood type, the DNA will prove it conclusively. It can't be refuted" she said.

"Great! That's great! That is happy news! I mean for my case load that is," Korsak explains as he realizes the information will definitely put a dent in his case loads.

There's a short pause.

"Good to know Maura! I'll tell you, if I have another week like last week?" he said shaking his head. "This past week took it out of me!" he complained.

Maura interjects. "You're right Korsak! The cases have been unusually high lately," she added.

"Thanks to you, although we've been busy, you were able to solve all of them right quick, Maura! That's a record you know, no doubt!" Korsak added happily.

"It's Science Korsak" she responded. "And of course the type of cases that we've received! If it wasn't for the science, it couldn't happen. The science was able to confirm all the evidence and that's why it moved along rather swiftly," Maura explained.

"Yea, thanks for today's science!" Korsak added as he smiles at Maura. "I love science!" He then takes a spoonful of ice cream.

"Frost, you mentioned how busy it's been lately too" Jane commented. "It must have been bad! You guys don't usually all complain!" she added.

"Jane you have know idea, we just didn't want to bring it home, you don't need to hear it," added Korsak.

"That's right!" Maura said. "We all agreed to that. You just need to focus on your good health, relax, and take care of yourself" she said. "You'll be back to work in no time soon!" she concluded.

"Relax? Yea! I'm losing my mind!" remarked Jane.

There's a pause.

In a concerned manner, Maura looks at Jane and comments. "We've been so busy, and with all that's happened Jane, I've seriously thought about taken a break myself. I'm thinking to take some vacation time!" she said. "Sometimes you need to know where to draw the line!"

Frost and Korsak look at each other.

"Not even go anywhere special, you know what I mean? Just a little break, away from the lab!" Maura explained. "I'm sure Kevin can manage the lab with no problem. If something out of the ordinary should come up, I can go in! I'm planning to talk to Lt. Cavanaugh tomorrow!" she said decisively.

"Maura! You're really serious about that!" Jane replied.

"Absolutely! I haven't taken some time off for almost five years." Maura reveals.

Korsak looked surprised. "Wow! You're over due!" he expressed. He takes another spoonful of dessert and looks at his watch.

Frank and Tommy are in the kitchen giving Angela a hand with the clean up.

Maura stands and begins to round up the empty demi cups and place them on the tray. She is preparing to go to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Jane.

"I'm going to give your mom a hand in the kitchen!" Maura said happily, as she starts towards the kitchen.

Jane is quiet.

As Maura is out of sight and unable to over hear any conversation; Korsak takes the opportunity to discuss the news he and Frost had received earlier this morning. After weeks of repeated attempts to make contact with Patrick Doyle, Maura's biological father, Frost finally received communications.

Patrick Doyle essentially explained that time was necessary to examine all possibilities. He briefly informed Frost, to ensure the permissibility of reuniting Maura with her biological mother, the terms would have to be under his guidance and control only. Doyle arranged a plan that would insure everyone's safety. Among the instructions, he advised them to refrain from any discussion regarding the matter over their phones. He suggested they all meet privately in person. Doyle reiterated the importance of secrecy to insure everyone's safety. They were told to wait for further instructions. Shortly after having received the call, Frost and Korsak met privately to discuss the terms before heading to the Rizzoli's for dinner. Assuming once there, they would find an opportunity to organize and adopt a plan.

Once at the Rizzoli's, Korsak was able to quickly inform Jane with the good news even though the jovial atmosphere did not permit time for detail.

It is the first time today; the possibility has presented itself to have all the key players assembled in one room. Korsak decides to take a chance.

Korsak looks at Jane and glances at the kitchen door. He lowers his voice. "Have you said anything to Maura yet?" Korsak questioned.

"No! Someone has her undivided attention! We really haven't had a chance to talk much." Jane explained sarcastically.

"Yea! I noticed!" he smirks. "Your brother has taken a real liking to Maura. You can tell he really likes her. Your mother seems to be enjoying it too!" Korsak adds with a smile. He takes the last spoonful of his ice cream.

"No! Is it obvious?" once again Jane added sarcastically.

Frankie is listening as he eats his sundae.

Frost as well, has taken notice that the present time is a good time to discuss their concerns regarding the matter. He glances over to the kitchen door entrance to make sure it's closed. He tries to keep his voice cornered to those around him.

Frost is unaware of where the situation stands at the present moment, since he's been in the kitchen all afternoon. He assumes since Korsak has brought it up, it's OK to ask.

Frost begins to question and is worried. "Jane we are pressed for time here. Does Frankie know anything yet?" he asked.

Jane is surprised. Before Frankie can say anything Jane quickly cut's in.

"No! I thought we agreed and weren't going to involve anyone else in this, guy's? The fewer the better, remember?" Jane complained, as she looks at both Frost and Korsak.

Korsak tries to explain.

"Jane listen! Let's talk while we can. Frost is right; he and I talked about this earlier, we can't take any chances. You and Frankie are the only ones that can be trusted out side the unit. And Doyle made it clear we do as we're told and don't ask any questions. Or it's not going to happen. He said he can secure everyone's safety, but we have to follow his details. He won't give up her mother's name or whereabouts! That's not going to happen Jane. He'll never do it! And another thing, their meeting can't be any longer then a few hours. He's not taking any unnecessary risks. Jane he's thought this through. He hasn't and won't give us any detail til you're on the road. Third, we're to choose one more person, someone we can trust to stay behind and observe. Doyle also said that the vehicles that are going to be driven to this undisclosed area... will be provided by him. He has already contacted Maura's mother and she has agreed. He's going to make the arrangements as to when, where and how. I gave you the briefs... you know what we know. Now before we get interrupted, we need to be clear, we have to be ready" Korsak insists.

Jane is concerned.

"You're using the phone Doyle gave Maura right? We're not putting Maura in any kind of risk by using it, are we Frost? How many times have you made contact with Doyle? Jane asked Korsak and Frost. Jane is concerned about Maura's safety.

Frost interrupts.

"Jane, you know I've put forth a battery of efforts trying to find this man. He does not exist! Not as Patrick Doyle anyway. I swear he's... he's got to have his own satellite network or he's managed to find some military means to hitch a ride on. That signal, the cell phone he gave to Maura is the only means we have to communicate with him. That phone is not like any regular cell phone! It was not manufactured by some company. It's homemade, so to speak. It's not been programmed by any manufacture so that it can be identified. It doesn't have a SID card, a MIN number, like regular phones, it has its own ID modem decoder. It has its own little circuit built in to detect signals. Similar to GSM digital systems that uses TDMA technology to split frequencies. It has its own ESN code and works on its own digital network. It's secure Jane!" Frost elaborated.

"It's amazing! How far can technology go?" she replies in astonishment.

"I'll explain it when we have time if you're interested, remarked Frost. But it's secure all right... at this time. He's riding on free space, can't find him, can't pin-point him, no one can, he smirks. I assume that Maura's biological mother must have her own phone as well, separate and unable to connect with the phone given to Maura. Different circuits from each other. Doyle has the only means to both of them, independently. It's the only explanation I have right now. You can't just call anybody. It's made so that when the signal is engaged, the signal goes only to one phone, "his".

Korsak interrupts the technical explanation. "Jane, look we gotta deal with this the best way we can for right now. If we want this to happen for Maura! Frankie wouldn't be in any kind of danger. He'd be at a distance, just watching, observing you and Maura under the Doyle's directions. If me or Frost were to take off, it could raise all kinds of flags! Frankie's in a position right now where no-one has a need to question or suspect him from the unit! Frankie's perfect!"

Frankie is puzzled but continues to listen.

Korsak looks back at the kitchen door to be cautious and continues with his opinion.

"We can't take any chances Jane! Doyle's right! If something were to come up, you and Maura would have a chance with Frankie there, cause you would know who he "is"! You can recognize Frankie! Not that Doyle wouldn't have his soldiers present, but you wouldn't have any way of knowing who's who! We know Doyle's gonna do all he needs to do to look after Maura's safety, her mother's and everybody else. There's a short pause. "He's gonna provide a vehicle for Frankie too. It makes good sense. He's got a plan. He knows what he has to do. We have on other choice. He was clear about us not asking any questions. Just to follow his instructions. I trust him," Korsak declared.

Frost interjects, "Jane, we'd all feel better about this if Frankie was a part of it."

"Guy's, what's going on?" Frankie insisted.

There's a pause. Jane looks at Frankie. Her face shows she's thinking about what's been said.

She takes a deep breath and replies.

"It's been so hectic around here today," she said rather frustrated. "I can't get anywhere near Maura with Tommy around. All she knows right now is that there's something I need to talk to her about. That's all! We've just not had enough time!" Jane explains.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Frankie interjects. "This all sounds important! And if there's anything I can do for Maura I'm gonna do it Jane!" he remarked anxiously as he put his dessert dish down.

Before anyone can answer Frankie's question. Korsak wants to inform Frankie and remind everyone about the importance of secrecy in the matter.

"Frankie! Think of something! You and Frost need to disappear, find someplace to talk privately. He'll explain it all to you. There really isn't time for all the details right now. You'll understand! You gotta remember we have to keep Maura's safety in mind first. That's important, this is no joke. And if you ask me, I think we're dong a pretty good job so far," he said convincingly as he looks at Jane and Frost.

"Frost, brief him real quick and then you and Frankie find an excuse," he suggested.

Frost moves over to where Frankie is sitting and begins to explain briefly, before anyone has a chance to interrupt him.

Korsak looks at Jane. He adds more of his thoughts, "Ya know Jane, we have to move on this, the sooner the better! Doyle warned us if we sit on this too long, it could get dangerous. He won't spend any more then 2mins. on that phone. Aware of the phones capabilities, he still doesn't take a moments risk! Jane, he meticulous!" Korsak pointed out.

"I know! I understand that, and it's good that he is" Jane admits. She informs Korsak as to where things stand at the present moment.

"I told Maura earlier, I have something to talk to her about" Jane tries to explain. "But it's impossible with Tommy around" she adds. "The subject matter is too serious, too emotional, and involved just to drop on her! She'd be all over the place with questions, I couldn't let her hang like that Korsak!" she said.

Korsak adds his opinion. "No, of course not. You're right about that. She's wants to take a break away from the lab... it couldn't have worked out any better... it's perfect. It's falling right it place... it's meant to be Jane" he explained confidently.

Korsak continues after a short pause.

"I don't know how you plan to do this, but Frost and I feel a whole lot better known Frankie's gonna be around." Korsak looks at the kitchen door and continues. "We have been given some time to think. I was gonna suggest we all meet together some place later, but actually this worked out just fine. Doyle said he would call at 13 hundred hours military time tomorrow with instructions. He doesn't want to be on the phone any longer then he has to. He's really being careful Jane. This can happen sooner then we thought, but he wants this done his way. You know what? I don't have a problem with that at all. Soon as we get his instructions, Frost will contact you. You and Maura gotta be ready. I know we can do this Jane! We can make it happen for Maura. Why don't you work something out for tonight, for sure? You two have to talk. She's gonna go see Cavanaugh tomorrow morning! The sooner the better. Suggest to her you need to spend the night, and talk and see how she feels about everything! This is moving a lot faster then we thought. You need to make time to talk this through, tonight! And be ready by tomorrow."

Jane has already planned to talk to Maura tonight. Maybe spending the night would be perfect.

He concludes by saying "Look the timing is just right. This worked out better than I thought. You got the time; she wants to make the time. Go for it! By ready to go!" Korsak insisted.

It's not hard to convince Jane, but at the moment it just feels good to be clear about everything.

Just then Maura and Tommy come walking out of the kitchen.

Korsak comes across as though they're still talking shop.

"And I'm gonna try and make some time tonight, myself! Finish the paper work on these two cases and start on Lowery's. Tomorrow... the finale results on the DNA and that's it... I can breathe somewhat. Thanks again Maura!" he adds, I'm going to the office... it worth a couple hours" he said happily.

With that; Korsak walks to the kitchen with his empty dessert glass to give the Rizzoli's his personal thanks and explain to them his haste.

The night is coming to a close at the Rizzoli's.

Korsak receives his hugs, kisses and hand shakes as he is about to leave. And Jo-Friday is aware of his departure as well. Korsak the gentlemen that he is, has made sure to thank one and all for a delightful time.

Angela and Frank see him to the door.

The room falls silent for a brief moment as Angela and Frank take their seats. Everyone appears relaxed and comfortable.

"I think I shocked Korsak, today" exclaimed Frost. "I think he was surprised to know I could cook" he laughed.

"Why do you think it would surprise him?" Maura wanted to know.

Frost explains. "Well, I get a sense that Korsak seems to think that cooking is resigned to women more so then men" he explains. I think he's got this notion that cooking is sissified or something. You know, old school!"

"Well, I think it's wonderful that men enjoy and know how to cook! I think it's sexy!" expressed Maura.

Maura just got every one's attention, including Tommy's.

Jane looks at Maura and is not surprised.

"Well, I sure don't have a problem with it. That's how I managed to feed and provide myself through college" Frost added. "I really don't think he thinks about it... or realizes that in most places he goes to eat... men prepare the food!" he asserted with a laugh.

"Very true, Frost!" added Maura.

"Well Frost, I can't tell you how much I enjoyed the lamb," interjected Frank.

"Really Frank?" questioned Angela. "You don't think anyone noticed you eating all that lamb?" she said as she smiled.

They laugh together.

"Well, I guess that would give it away huh?" added Frank.

"Yea, I would think so dad" remarked Jane as they all had a laugh.

"So tender, just delicious Frost," added Maura.

Frost smiles.

There's a short pause.

"You're also a wiz with electronics, what'a ya say we take a look at that speaker now?" Frankie asked Frost.

Frost picks up on Frankie's intent. It's the perfect opportunity to excuse themselves to discuss the pending matter.

"Yea, sure why not? I'm curious to check em out!" Frost said. "Would anybody mind?" he asked politely.

"No!" replied Jane. Realizing that the speakers held the perfect opportunity. "He's had em for a long time Frost! Can't find anyone to work on the one he's having problem's with! Those are his babies," Jane said as she tries to explain what they mean to Frankie.

Frost looks at Jane and comments, "Yea! That's what he told me. They're classic "Bose" ya know, they don't make speakers like that anymore!"

Frost stands ready to oblige Frankie. "Let's see what we can do Frankie?" added Frost.

They walk towards the basement steps. Frankie and Frost had a discussion concerning the speakers earlier over dinner.

"See what you think? Down here." Frankie replied all excited.

There's silence. Jane thought that worked out well. She's now hoping that the evening is going to be coming to an end soon. She's also wondering what Tommy wants to talk to Maura about?

"He loves his music!" Angela interjected.

Frank yawns as he appears happy and at peace. He's looking foreword to meet with Mr. Becker tomorrow morning.

Suddenly after a short pause, Tommy makes an announcement.

"If Maura doesn't object and you folks don't mind, I'd like to ask Maura if she'd like to sit out on the back porch a little. Get some air?" he said politely.

"Oh, why not? That would be very nice!" added Maura. She remembers that Tommy had wanted to talk to her about something.

Angela smiles. She thinks it's a wonderful idea that they go off and spend some time alone together. "Sure! You two go right ahead! Make sure she's comfortable Tommy," Angel said thoughtfully.

"Jane smiles at the both of them and adds, "Yea! It's a gorgeous evening to sit out side. Perfect!" she conceded. Hoping things would move along quickly. "It's a nice way to end the evening," she said with a smile. She's not sure how that sounded?

Maura smiles back at Jane.

"There might even be a moon out there, by now" Jane added. At this point, she realizes she better quit.

"Jo-Friday where are you?" she called out.

Jo-Friday is heard barking as she walks over to Jane.

Angela is all smiles.

"Go right ahead, enjoy!" said Frank as he adds his comment.

Maura and Tommy walk through the kitchen to get to the back porch.

"What do you think Frank?" asked Angela.

Jane is holding Jo on her lap. She waits to hear what her father will say.

"What do you mean Angela?" he asked.

"You know what I mean Frank! Tommy and Maura, what else?" she exclaimed.

"Angela, let em be, honey! Time will tell! That's their business! Don't go pushing anything!" he said understandably.

"I don't think I'm pushing anything Frank! I just wanted to see what you thought?" she said sincerely. "I mean, anyone can see how much Tommy likes Maura, I thought you'd be happy about that Frank? I think Maura would be wonderful for Tommy!" she said as she attempts to explain herself.

Jo-Friday barks at Angela. Jane looks at her mom. She's starting to get anxious.

"Well, it would be wonderful Angela! But that's between the two of them," Frank said as he tries to explain his sentiments.

"What do you think, Jane?" Angela asked. "Don't you think it's wonderful that Tommy shows an interest in Maura? Wouldn't it be wonderful if Maura where a real member of our family?" Angela questioned to know.

Jo-Friday barks at Angela. She jumps off of Jane's lap and sits on the floor.

Jane can't hold back any more and replies, "She "**is**" a real member of our family mom! What are you talking about? What does she have to do to prove herself to this family?" Jane said rather irritated.

"Jane, take it easy!" Frank said. "You know your mom doesn't mean any harm by that?" he said as he understandably tries to explain his wife's intentions.

"No dad!" Jane interrupts. "She saved Frankie's life, she stopped me from bleeding out! Are you kidding me? She's my friend! Now, she's got her... marrying Tommy?"

Jo-Friday adds another bark. Angela has a puzzled look on her face.

"What... what are you saying mom?" Jane continues rather frustrated. "She is family!"

There's a short pause.

Jane continues. "I don't... I don't get it mom! I'm wondering if she even wants to be a part of this loony family sometimes!" she said agitated. "Dad's right! Why don't you just leave it alone! It's none of your business!"

Jo-Friday barks at Jane.

"Come on Jo, let's go... it's time to leave!" she said as she picks up the dog and grabs her cane.

She then reaches for the leash.

Angela looks at her husband, and honestly wonders about what she said that was so wrong for Jane to get so upset?

Jane is out the door.

There's a silent pause.

"Frank, I didn't mean to upset her like that, what did I say that was so bad? I love Maura, she knows that! What is she thinking?" she asked.

"Jane's just touchy right now Ang, she doesn't know what to do with all the time she has on her hands. She's been through a lot Angela. We all have! I know she can't wait to get back to work right now!" he said to his wife as he tries to smooth things over. "She'll be alright when she gets back to work soon. You'll see!" he added. "You know how she is, she'll forget about it! "She'll be over here or calling you tomorrow," he assured her.

A few hours have past.

Jane has decided to soak in the tub, it helps her to relax. She feels bad about losing her temper with her mother. She realizes she was out of control. She wonders what she's going to do? This is just the beginning. She's afraid of what's to come. Things are getting difficult for her to manage.

At the moment, she wants to stop thinking, She wants to forget about the thoughts that run over and over her mind.

She wants to relax. She tired. She let's the water run a little warmer.

It's relaxing and forgiving. The warm water feels good as it surrounds her skin. She sinks into the tub. It helps to soothe her mind as well as her body. She takes a deep breath as her eyes close. She exhales slowly giving out a long slow sigh. It feels good to be calm and relaxed at the moment. She can easily fall asleep.

Suddenly her cell phone rings. She opens her eyes and reaches for the phone. It's Maura.

"Hi!" answered Jane.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm walking up your front steps, I'll be there in just a few," Maura said calmly.

"OK... I'll...be right there!" Jane replied.

Jane rushes out of the tub, she grabs her bath robe and cane. There's no time to pat dry. She looks in the mirror as she let's her hair down.

The door bell rings. Jo can be heard barking.

Assisted with her cane, she walks to her front door. She looks through the peep hole as she ties her robe.

Jane opens the door.

Maura smiles at her presence and remarks. "Oh Jane, You could have told me you were in the shower!" she said. "I could have waited!"

Jane looks at Maura and steps behind allowing Maura to walk through the door.

As she steps into the apartment she begins to places her night bag and purse near the couch.

"It's OK Maura. I think you saved me from turning into some water logged casualty" Jane said.

Jane locks the door. She turns and looks at Maura. She's petting Jo-Friday who likes the attention.

Jane interrupts herself. "I was soaking in the tub trying to... Oh! I see you plan to stay the night!" she said as she points to her bag. She smiles at Maura.

"Well, Jane! Tommy and I got into a lengthy conversation; I really wasn't paying attention to the time! And by the time I got home, showered, I figured to just spend the night here. If that's OK with you?" Maura tried to explain.

"Sure, no problem! I'm glad you thought about that," Jane interjected happily.

There's a pause.

Maura takes her jacket off and starts to hang it up.

"You didn't say good bye when you left your mom's!" replied Maura.

Jane hesitated, "Yea, I didn't want to bother you and Tommy.

"You wouldn't have bothered us Jane!" Maura said surprisingly.

There's a pause.

"It's no big deal!" Jane remarked.

"Well that's true, but I wouldn't do that to you," Maura said.

Jane thinks about that for a second.

"OK, I just didn't want to interrupt anything that's all Maura," Jane tried to explain. "I'm sorry!" she added.

There's a pause.

"Is everything OK, with Tommy, Maura?" Jane wanted to know. She wants to hear how Maura feels about Tommy and possibly what they may have talked about.

"Well, he's beginning to feel very comfortable with me Jane" Maura said.

"Ya think?" Jane said as she smiles at Maura. She slowly walks towards the kitchen island.

Maura pauses briefly as she looks at Jane walk away from her.

"He wanted to reassure me Jane. He apologized for his behavior earlier. He wanted to make sure he's understood ... he has his side... he has feelings too yea know! He just wanted to talk! Tommy's sensitive and understanding... more so than most... he's not afraid to let his feelings known."

Jane is quiet as she listens.

"He loves you Jane, very much. And you two... need to have a nice long talk!" Maura said slowly.

Maura looks at Jane and awaits a response.

"Yea! I wanna do that" Jane said calmly.

"He's so sweet!" Maura remarked. "He tries so hard in a gentle kind of way... a very kind man. I like Tommy very much." She moves towards the refrigerator.

Jane puts her head down and adjusts her robe. She listens to what Maura has to say.

"He's polite and considerate... but at the same time very strong, very confident. He's different then most men I know in the sense that he is able to meet you, on any level... he can get very deep... you know what I mean? And he loves to learn," Maura said as she looks through the refrigerator to see what Jane may have to munch on, she's hungry again.

"Jane! I'm in the mood for something sweet!" Maura interrupts herself as she thinks to look in Jane's freezer. She opens the freeze and looks through her frozen goods. She spots a bag of frozen bagels and pulls them out of the freezer.

"Perfect! Do you have any cream cheese?" she said as she smiles at Jane.

Jane smiles back at Maura, she's very happy to have her there with her. She wants Maura to feel at home. She moves towards Maura.

"Here, let me help you. She leans her cane against the counter and balances herself with her left leg. "I have lots of cream cheese," she said.

She hands Maura the cream cheese. "And which jam would you like? Ah, grape, strawberry or red raspberry?" Jane said, as she tries to locate the jars.

"Surprise me!" Maura said as she walks over to the kitchen island to prepare bagels. "What would you like, Jane?" Maura asked.

"Ahh, don't want any right now, thanks... not hungry" replied Jane.

Jane makes a face as she looks at the different jams. She knows Maura's favorites; it's between the strawberry and the raspberry. She places the jars in her left arm and moves over to where Maura is standing. She decided to let Maura make her own choice.

Maura places the frozen bagel into the microwave for a few seconds so it will become easy to cut.

Jane is right behind her, ready to hand Maura the jars supported in her arm when Maura quickly turns and is face to face with Jane. They both look into each others eyes and smile. Jane backs away.

"Sorry, didn't mean..." Jane is interrupted.

Maura moves closer to Jane. "Thank you... here let me help you," insisted Maura as she attempts to remove the jars from Jane's arm. Maura notes there's a tight hold on the jars.

It's an awkward moment for Jane, it's difficult to maneuver with a cane in one hand and jars of jam supported and snuggled in her other arm.

"I'm afraid... afraid I might drop em Maura," explained Jane.

"I got em," replied Maura as she smiles at Jane.

Chills ripple through her body as Maura stands so close to her. She can smell her hair and body cologne. Jane can't help but be pulled in by the softness of her lashes. Her eyes glide down Maura chiseled bridge to the tip of her nose. She's so beautiful. How she wishes she could just...

"Get a grip!..." Jane mumbled aloud to herself.

"What.. what did you say Jane? It's OK... I've got em!" Maura assured her. Jane releases the tension.

Maura heard Jane mumble "grip" but couldn't make out what she said in the low whisper.

"That remark was not directed to you Maura... I was talking to myself. I can't wait to get rid of this cane!" Jane said softly.

Maura smiles at Jane as she opens the jar of her choice and reaches for a butter knife. Maura resumes where she left off when they were discussing Tommy.

"He's every woman's dream. Very handsome! Charming! He has this natural, calm but very strong and self assured demeanor about him. He has a way to make you feel very comfortable and secure when you're around him. Chivalrous! He has such grace! I really like your brother Jane!" Maura continued.

The microwave goes off. Maura reaches for the bagel and a cutting board. As Maura is preparing to cut the bagel, Jo gets their attention. Her bowl is empty and she's hungry too.

"Awww! Look Jane, her bowls empty. Jo's hungry too." noticed Maura.

"Ahhh, yea, I forgot!" Jane said rather quietly. Jane begins to move towards the cabinet.

"I can get it... where do you put her food?" Maura asked.

"Right below... here..." Jane said as she reaches for the bag to hand to Maura. "Thanks Maura." Jane added.

"Sure!" replied Maura

As Maura is preparing to feed Jo, Jane reminds herself to pay attention to how Maura feels about Tommy but she also can't get past how she felt having Maura stand so close to her. She must find a way to manage what is happening to her. She noticed how frighten and unsure she had become of herself in that moment. She walks to the other side of the island. Not sure of what to think or how to feel. It's so confusing. She knows one thing for sure and that is not to lose herself.

She has to focus on making things right. There's more than her personal feelings at stack in the situation. She understands she has a chance if she does what's is right. One day at a time. She needs to get back to Tommy.

There's a bowl of fruit on the center of the counter, she instinctively reaches for a banana and begins to peel it and takes a seat.

Maura puts the dog food away. She smiles at Jane as she takes notice of Jane and the banana. As she resumes to cutting her bagel Maura continues her conversation about Tommy.

"Jane! Did Tommy attend college?" Maura was interested to know.

"Well he did, he was real close to graduating I remember but he never completed. Dad seemed to get himself over his head sometimes with work and Tommy would always come to his rescue. Tommy loves to work with his hands. And he's damn good at whatever he does. You could say he took over the family business and put college aside til he wanted to go back and finish. It's not that he couldn't manage college he's really smart and very capable... " Jane is interrupted.

"Jane I didn't mean to imply he couldn't manage college... on the contrary I thought he did... he's so well informed. He's a very intelligent man!" Maura replied.

"He put himself aside to give my dad a hand, Maura. Things were a little ruff for dad at that time. Tommy pulled himself out of college to save the family business!" Jane explained. "Tommy could go back any time and finish those last few semesters if he wanted to. You can see how laid back he is... he's not interested in climbing the latter so to speak. He's the kind of man that's happy with a simple, well paying of course but no pressures if you understand what I'm saying... life!" Jane explained.

"I understand... I can see that! He's a very calm personality!" Maura added.

"Yea, Tommy is! He's an exceptional person" Jane said as she peels the banana. "He's really a great guy, not because he's my brother, but because he truly is! He merits that, on his own, you know!"

Jane takes a small bit of the banana as she continues. Jane has Maura's attention.

"When we were little, he and I were inseparable. I always looked up to Tommy. I wanted to be like him. He was good at everything he did, ya know! Everything! He had a lot of influence on me while we were growing up. You couldn't help be around Tommy and not feel like he had everything under control... you felt protected… safe, always. And you're right Maura. It's just something about him... I don't know it's hard to explain. It's Tommy! We got along so well, we would do everything together. He'd always fight; not fight to fight, but take measures to make sure that I would always be on his team. How do you think that made me feel?" Jane said as she smile at Maura.

There's a short pause.

"He made me feel like I could do anything, know what I mean?" Jane added.

"Wow! Yea! I know exactly what you mean Jane. That's wonderful! That's wonderful that you remember that," Maura said happily. "Go on! What else do you remember?" she wanted to know as she smiled.

"What's this? You're analyzing!" Jane said with a smile and takes another small bite of the banana.

Maura finally cuts through the bagel.

Jane continues, "I mean we had some good times together, a lot of happy memories. Among them... yea, you know... the kids stuff, the mischief and the consequences, you know" she laughs but quickly resumes. "Tommy and I weren't just brother and sister, we were best friends. I really can't ever remember anything unpleasant really!"

There's a short pause as she remembers something specifically.

"Well, I mean one thing I do remember, and it didn't relate directly to him and I... but... I do remember that one summer, when Tommy got real sick. Maura, it was awful! He got so sick this one summer. He kept complaining about his stomach hurting and hurting all the time."

There's a short pause as she recalls.

"Most of the time, he wouldn't eat anything. He wouldn't go out and play. My parents were going back and forth to the doctors! I remember. Always going to some doctor. I felt so bad for him, it bothered me. There were times I couldn't eat... I couldn't eat! We were just children."

Maura is listening intensively. She's very interested in what Jane is able to recall. She nods her head and replies, "Association!" and places the bagel in the toaster.

Jane tilts her head and lowers her eyebrows. "You're analyzing!" Jane adds.

"Never mind that... later, don't stop!" Maura said almost bagging Jane to continue.

Jane is aware she has Maura's full attention. It's Tommy she's talking about.

Jane puts her head down for a few seconds and then looks back at Maura. She begins reflecting about her past once again.

"Yea, that whole summer was bad. I remember his friends would call or come over to play but his stomach was always hurting. He didn't want to do anything. Me and Frankie would go to his room and play. We'd play cards, listen to music, lots of music, watch TV, play with toy figurines. I remember we got out of going to church a few times it got so bad... and that was unheard of according to Frank and Angela's standards."

Maura smiles and nods her head.

Jane puts her banana down. Those are memorizes she can't forget.

"There were times I remember, he would sneak into my bedroom, late at night, cause he couldn't sleep... his stomach would hurt so bad. He didn't want to be by himself. So I'd let him crawl in bed with me, and then before you knew it, he would be fast asleep," she remembers sadly. "That was a bad summer..." She's interrupted as she looks into Maura eye's.

Maura's eyes are swelling up, she see's her eye's getting watery.

" Wha...what are you doing Maura?" asked Jane calmly but surprised. "Don't do that!" she said as she starts to get worked up. She takes her cane and walks around the island. She reaches for the box of tissues. She pulls a few and places the box on the island next to Maura. She begins to wipe Maura's tears. Maura gently takes the tissue.

"You're a meatball!" replies Jane to disrupt her emotional state.

"A meatball?" Maura laughs.

"Ya, it's an Italian softy!" Jane explains. "And right now... it applies to you!" she said as it causes them to laugh.

There's a short pause.

"I'm all right Jane, it just happens! Children are so beautiful, so innocent and uncomplicated; I can't help it, its just touching! That's all!" she said as she wipes a few tears.

There's a short pause.

"Did they ever find out what was wrong with Tommy?" Maura asked as she composed herself.

"No! Whatever it was, it seemed to go away on its own. But that summer?" Jane questioned quickly. " I remember they were worried about school... and Tommy... Tommy was pretty happy about that part... as most kids!"

They both laugh.

"I don't like to see you cry!" said Jane as the toaster pops. Jane reaches for a plate and places the hot bagel on the plate. She gently hands it to Maura.

Maura is quiet and appears to be thinking to herself.

"Are you OK?" Jane asked again. She places her hand on Maura's arm and gently rubs it.

"Yes! Thank you, I'm fine," Maura said. "It's just very touching to see how you and Tommy are so close. Of course you and your whole family's like that! You're all so beautifully close to one another. You have each other. Don't ever let anything come between that. It's so nice, so wonderful. That's all! I find it very... "

"OK, look!" Jane interrupted. "Fix your bagel the way you like it. Enough about me and Tommy and my family! We're getting away from something very important. Tonight is supposed to be about you, I have a surprise for you!" Jane said convincingly.

"I'm going to slip in something comfortable. Be right back!" Jane said as she walks towards her bedroom.

Maura is quietly in thought. Although she is excited about what Jane's surprise might be, there is something that her intuition won't let go of concerning Tommy. She slowly spreads the cream cheese and jam on the bagel and then places the butter knife on her plate. She pauses and quickly looks up for a brief time, she is thinking to herself. "Is there a possibility that something may have happened to Tommy as a little boy?" she asked herself. She wonders. She will need more time to pursue the possibilities. She resumes spreading the jam on her bagel. She takes a bite and walks to the refrigerator to get something to drink. Her actions are slow as she is visibly in thought.

She spots a bottle in the vegetable tray. She pulls out a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. Then suddenly she picks up momentum. She smiles as she closes the refrigerator door. She walks towards the island.

"Jane?" she said loud enough to be heard.

"Yea?" Jane yells back.

"Is there something I can get you to drink?" Maura asked as she looks at the bottle of wine.

There's a pause.

Maura awaits her answer.

"There's a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon in the frig, in the vegetable tray!" she's heard saying. "I'll have a glass of that, please!"

Maura smiles. She places the bottle of wine on the counter.

There's a pause.

Jane comes around the corner pulling her tank top down over her stomach.

Maura realizes that Jane wants to make this a special night. She's excited, anxious to hear what Jane wants to talk about.

"Mmmm! I might have a little myself!" she said with a smile as she looks at Jane. She reaches for the corkscrew. She places the opener on the counter next to the bottle and then begins to reach for the glasses.

Jane takes it upon herself to help Maura with the wine.

They stand together as Jane uncorks the bottle and prepares to pour the wine.

Maura hands Jane a glass at a time.

"Thanks!" Jane said as she pours and hands the glass of wine to Maura.

"Mmmm! Thank you!" Maura replied as she smiles. "This is perfect!"

Jane puts the bottle on the counter. They stand together, both smiling and looking at each other, both excited about what they are anticipating.

Jane smiles and gently taps her glass to Maura's.

"OK!" Jane begins nervously. She clears her throat. "Maura I hope what I'm about to tell you makes you very happy!" she said slowly. Jane takes a deep breath. "We found your biological mother," she said gently.

There's a silent pause. Maura is clearly surprised. She instinctively places her hand on her chest. She can feel her heart rate increase.

Maura doesn't know what to say. She is astonished as she looks at Jane. She is at the moment, understandably overtaken.

Jane has an uncertain look on her face.

Maura tries to smile but isn't sure if she should smile or cry... or what to feel. She wasn't expecting this, she wasn't expecting to hear this at all.

Jane realizes how emotionally difficult this is for Maura.

Maura looks at Jane as she shakes her head gently. Her friend Jane has done for her what she for years has failed to achieve. The news is exciting, a wonderful surprise.

"Jane!" Maura called out softly.

Jane raises her eyebrows as she looks into her friends eyes. She takes Maura's glass and along with her's she places both of them on the counter.

"Maura... you OK? Honey say something, so I know what to do?" Jane said.

Maura takes a deep breath.

"Jane, I really don't know what to say to you right now?" Maura replied, as her eyes begin to swell.

"I am so touched, so moved right now."

There's a short pause as she tries to catch her breath. Her hands curl around one another. She begins to play with her ring. She smiles at Jane and begins. "Let me say this! You... you came into my life it seems just at the right time. You know how for years... I have for years... most of my entire life, tried to find, locate my biological mother, with no success. I can't tell you how heard I've tried."

There's a pause. Jane hands her friend a tissue off the counter.

Maura takes a slow deep breath. She calms herself. She is moved to share something very personal with her friend.

"I've never told anyone this. I used to dream of her often. My mother! Although I never knew her... I could feel her... I felt her, no mistaking. All around me! She was in my mind, my thoughts... constantly. I felt her and I didn't ever want to let go. How I longed for her Jane. To see her... what did she look like? Hear her voice, feel her arms around me. Especially when I felt I had no one. As a child, there were times when I felt so afraid, truly afraid and I knew I had no-one, no-one to take that away! There were times, I honestly felt... it would have been easier if I would have never been born."

There's a short pause. Maura continues.

"I had questions, so many questions! I had no answers for. I've always tried to understand why? Why did she let go of me? How could she do that? Why couldn't she love me, why wouldn't she want to give me that chance? I would have loved her so much Jane. I would not have let her down. I would have made her so proud... know what I mean?" she said softly.

Jane nods her head as her eye's start to swell. Maura continues.

"I've tried to understand but always failed to get the right answer, you know, that one right answer? The one that makes everything all right? But I couldn't... I could never find one."

There's a pause. Maura shakes her head as she looks at her friend.

Jane is emotionally moved as she listens to her friend.

"You've done more for me; more then you'll ever know Jane. You've touch my life so, your family in ways you don't know. Your... your friendship means the world to me. You're a gift! You've cared enough to make possible... what I've always, always hoped for! How do I put that into adequate words?"

There's a short pause.

Maura looks down at her hands for a few seconds and continues. "I know people in very high places Jane... and no one has ever offered." She looks back into Jane's eyes and softly adds "Thank you!" There's a short pause as she concludes. "That's... that's all I can say right now. Thank you!."

She reaches for Jane as she puts her arms around her and wants to be held by her. She loves her friend. She is calm and finds herself very relaxed in Jane's arms. The search, the longing has finally ended.

Jane can't help but be moved to tears herself. She truly understands and feels Maura's loss and misfortune, the irreclaimable loss of years between a mother and daughter. The waste of time and all the rendering possibilities that could have filled it. She slowly puts her arms around her friend and gently presses Maura closer to her. Though they both come from opposite worlds they come together in need of one another.

There's a long pause.

"I'm sorry to be such a meatball Jane," Maura said as she's pressed to Jane's chest.

"That's all right... right now we're two meatballs Maura" Jane replied softly as she reaches for a needed tissue. Jane gently kisses Maura's forehead.

They both break out into light laughter as they hold one another in their arms.

The End


End file.
